


Rise Of The Super SOLDIER - Super SOLDIER  Part 4 - A Final Fantasy VII Story

by Cloud2367



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud2367/pseuds/Cloud2367
Summary: After the battle with Kadaj, Jenova, meteor and Sephiroth, Claudia finds herself at the top of the ranks of SOLDIER,  when a familiar face surfaces with dark secret.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Jessie & Cloud Strife, Jessie/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 5





	1. The Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take it one step further, if your new to the series, check out super soldier 1-3 before starting here. Had some new ideas, started jotting them down, this was the result. I hope to see feedback, let me know what you think, I enjoy the comments!

“Eyes on the target headed eastbound on Midgar express, requesting SOLDIER !” The Shinra police officer called over his radio while pursuing a speeding truck in and out of traffic.

Tires squealed and the throttle roared as the truck and cruiser came off the ramp and onto the expressway.

A man from the passenger side of the truck fired a gun behind him at the cruiser, forcing the policemen to swerve.

Glass shattered and metal clanged as bullets blew out the window and riddled the engine hood of the cruiser.

“Where are they?” Reno said sternly from the control room that housed dispatch.

“They are about fifteen kilometres from the junction towards Kalm sir!” The technician said as he clicked away at a keyboard showing and overhead view of the chase.

“I want a road block setup, spike strips and every able body officer in the area on it!These assholes think they can rob a bank in my city?I want their asses now!”Reno yelled as he slammed his hand on the desk.

“Unit 21 under fire requesting backup!Repeat shots fired!” The officer called over the radio as he served to avoid the fire.

“First class unit one, what’s you’re twenty?”The dispatched called.

“Unit one is three minutes out, stand by!” Snow called as the SOLDIER armoured truck approached the interception point.

Snow sat in back with his SOLDIER uniform and signature toque.He had a light scruff on his face and had grown in muscle tone quite a bit.He pounded his fist in his palm before grabbing his radio. 

“First class unit one, two minutes out!”He called.

Reno grabbed the radio from the dispatcher.“Snow, fuck these guys up!I want their asses in hq immediately!”

“Copy.” Snow replied.

The truck swerved and tried to ram the cruiser, forcing the officer to back off a bit.

The officer grunted as he recovered into the lane behind after losing a bit of distance.

Suddenly a motorcycle raced passed the cruiser, a quick glimpse of the first class SOLDIER uniform on the driver with a long sword in hand.

“It’s SOLDIER!” The officer said to his partner in the passenger seat.

“Control, unit 21, SOLDIER is in pursuit!”The officer called.

Reno furrowed his brows.“Snow are you on scene?” 

“Negative sir.One minute out.” Snow replied.

“Give me unit 21 dashcam feed.” Reno ordered as the technician clicked away at the keyboard.

The picture came up as Reno snarled.

“Sir it’s the mercenary!” The officer called in as the spiky black haired gunbreaker aimed his weapon at the truck and fired a cartridge at the back tire flattening it.

“Snow, he’s there, do not lose him!” Reno ordered.

“Yes sir!” Snow answered before grinning, “your mine today asshole...”

The truck began to serve back and fourth as the remaining rubber from the tire came off and the rims spun on the asphalt.Sparks showered behind the vehicle asthe unknown mercenary pulled up to the passenger door.

“Today is the day we get some answers from this guy!” Reno said as he folded his arms and watched the feed on the screen.

A second bike raced passed the cruiser.

“Who the hell was that?” The younger of the two officers said nervously.

“Boy you are gunna see some shit today... that’s Claudia Strife!” The officer driving said.

Claudia’s bike roared in fast behind the truck and the mercenary.

The mercenary pulled up next to the truck and reached out and punched the glass out of the window.

Then men inside shouted as glass flew in the truck.The mercenary then grabbed the frame of the door and with one swipe of his arm he completely tore off the door of the truck and threw it behind him.

The door crashed to the ground behind and bounced on the road.Claudia swerved the door and kept forward.Her blonde hair blowing in the wind.She wore her SOLDIER uniform with her signature ponytail and black sunglass over her mako charged eyes with a stone face as she approached the truck.

“Shoot that mother fucker!” The driver of the truck ordered as the men inside panicked when the mercenary tore off the door with his hand like it was nothing.

The passenger held his weapon out before the mercenary grabbed his wrist and threw the man out of the speeding truck onto the road.The man bounced across the road, rolling over and over before coming to a motionless stop.

“This guy is crazy!” The driver yelled to the back seat passenger.“Shoot him!”

Claudia swerved the man on the road before keying her mic.“Unit 21 secure the suspect.” 

The officers stopped their cruiser and ran to the man on the ground.

Claudia hit the throttle and roared up to the truck. 

“Get ready for contact!” Snow yelled as the SOLDIER vehicle pulled out in front of the truck.The back doors flew open and Snow jumped from the vehicle and landed on the hood of the truck as it was slowing to a stop from the blown tire.

With a heavy swing, Snow smashed his fist threw the windshield and grabbed the driver by the throat.The driver slammed on the breaks and Snow flew forward off the truck.

Claudia blasted passed the truck and Snow back flipped behind landing on the bike behind her.

“Hello gorgeous, miss me?” He said with a smirk.

Claudia rolled her eyes seemingly unimpressed.

The truck lost control and slammed into a jersey barrier before coming to a stop.

“Snow.” Claudia said sternly.

“On it!Snow said as Claudia pulled a 180 and raced towards the truck.

As the bike roared up to the scene Claudia raced passed it, now in pursuit of the mercenary.

The dark haired man turned to look behind him at Claudia.“There you are..” he said with a grin.

Claudia pinned her throttle as she pulled up next to the man.

He drew his gun blade and pointed it at her.She slammed her fusion sword against his just before he fired his cartridge sending it off course.

With a powerful triple slash Claudia attacked as the mercenary deflected the slashes before spiralling into a spinning slash that Claudia swerved to avoid.

“Suspects in custody.” Snow called over the radio.

“Nice job Snow, now bring me that mercenary.” Reno said.

“Copy!” Snow yelled.He watched as the two bikes entered a circular off ramp that led to the highway towards Kalm.He looked ahead to see the ramp went directly under the overpass he was standing on.

Snow ran and jumped onto the concrete barrier of the overpass and watched beneath him.

“Just a little more!” He said as he carefully measured.

Claudia attacked again as her blade clanged against the mercenaries.The two engaged each other side by side as they raced towards the overpass.

Snow grinned, “almost there...” before looking down and seeing a young teenager with earphones in and a cell phone in his hand texting as he crossed the street in front of the overpass.

“Shit!Comon kid move!” Snow stammered as his eyes darted from the bikes, to the Kid, back to the bikes.

Claudia and the mercenary slammed blades again before the mercenary grinned at her.“You really are that good...” he muttered.

Claudia grunted.“Who are you!” 

Snow jumped off the barrier and landed in the middle of the road just in time to dive at the kid and tackle him out of the way before the two bikes raced passed him as he landed on the ground covering the young man from injury.

“Shit!” Snow yelled as he watched the two bikes race dow the road.

The mercenary smiled, “that’s all for today lady Claudia.”He said before holstering his gunblade.

“You think you can just leave?” Claudia said sternly before the mercenary pointed to a transport truck taking a wide right turn onto the road.

The mercenary cut around the truck’s front end just as it made the wide turn .He hit the throttle and raced down the road as Claudia raced towards the transport who had slammed his breaks forcing the truck to jacknife the road.Claudia jumped off her bike just before it crashed into the transport.She front flipped through the air and over the transport, landing on her feet on the other side just in time to see the mercenary disappear down the highway.

She stood firm with a snarl as she watched him get away.

Snow stepped up next to her and folded his arms.“Well there he goes again... what’s this guys deal?” 

Claudia stood silent and the gentle breeze blew her hair as she stared out ahead.

___________________________

The doors to control opened fast and slammed against the wall as Claudia stormed inside with Snow chasing after her.

“What the hell happened out there?”Reno said.

“What was I supposed to do? The let the kid get hit?”Snow yelled.

“I didn’t say that!” Claudia yelled.

“Then what are you saying because it sounds like Snow, you fucked up!” Snow chirped.

“Your putting words in my mouth!” She snapped back.

“Hey, hello?” Reno yelled.

“Like I can’t follow procedure in the heat of battle, because I’m so incompetent!” Snow added.

“It’s not about incompetence it’s about your lack of ability to see the big picture!” Claudia yelled before leaning against the wall and folding her arms.

“Hey!” Reno screamed.“Where are the robbers?” 

“Holding cells.” Snow said before eyeballing a frustrated Claudia.

“Feel like a little interrogation?” Snow said to Claudia.

“Fuck you Snow.” She scoffed.

Snow smiled and blew her a kiss “noooo I love YOU!” He said with a smirk before exiting the room.

“Claudia, what happened?”Reno asked.

“He got away again.” She replied, clearly irritated.

“What’s with this guy?” Reno asked. “He seems to have an obsession with you.” 

“I know, it’s weird.”She said.

“First the city of ancients, then he breaks into the SOLDIER database and downloads all of your employee files. Now he’s showing up randomly during first class callouts and helps but then gives you the run around.” 

“Yeah... it’s creepy, and Snow is really weird about it so let’s not talk about it around him.”She replied.

“Maybe he feels a little threatened..” Reno said with a smile.

“Whatever.” Claudia said as she viewed multiple pictures from camera shot encounters with the mercenary. 

“He does look a lot like Zack.” Reno admitted.

“Yeah, he does.I wonder.” Claudia said.

The door popped open and Snow poked his head in. 

“Babe, I’m gunna shower before we head home, you wana stop for a bite?” He said.

“I can’t, I’m working.” She replied.

Snow scoffed, “you stayed late all week!” 

“I have to find this guy, Snow.”She replied.

“The mercenary?Who cares, he’s a nobody with a crush on a girl that’sout of his league.Don’t worry about it, we’ll find him.”Snow said.

“He’s dressed as SOLDIER, he looks like Zack, he fights like me.There has to be a reason, a common denominator.”She stammered .

“Claudia, I want you to take a few days off, both of you.You deserve it.” Reno said.

“Don’t start Reno.” Claudia scoffed.

“Start what? He’s giving us a golden opportunity!We could sleep in, spend the day together, and you know, other thangs!” Snow said with a smirk.

“Your such a pig!” She scoffed.

Reno laughed, “that’s it, it’s not up for discussion!Ever since this mercenary showed up, you two have been at each other’s throats!You need to relax.”

Not interested.” Claudia said before turning her head the other way.

“Babe he’s right, let’s go to that new place in town, have dinner and see where the night brings us.”Snow said.

Claudia stared at the mercenary on the screen for a moment.She rolled her eyes before puttting her baby blue mako stare on Snow.“Fine.”

“Yeah! Date night!” Snow cheered with a fist pump.

“Please don’t do that.” Claudia scoffed.

“What? It’s my best move, check it out!” He said as he pumped his fist over and over.

Claudia cracked a small trace of a smile and Snow caught it.He pointed at her and grinned.

“Uh oh! There it is, the sexiest woman in Midgar smile!”He beamed.

Claudia couldn’t hold it anymore a started to chuckle with a bright beautiful smile.

“You’re an idiot!” She laughed.

“Snow walked by her and planted a kiss on her cheek.“No, I’m your idiot!” He said in a funny voice before walking towards the doors. 

“ I’m going to get wet and naked now!” He announced.

“Dumbass.” She laughed.

Reno laughed, “you two are funny, go enjoy yourself Claudia.“I’ll see you Monday morning.”

“Yeah , yeah.” She said dismissively as she walked away.

_____________________________

The car pulled up to the front of a known Midgar resturant.The place was famous for its good food, drinks and dancing.Snow turned the engine off and jumped out of the car and moved around to the passenger door just as it was opening.

“No, no, allow me!” Snow said with a smirk as he opened the car door.

Claudia eyeballed him with one eyebrow up as he stood there grinning.

“Who are you foolin?” She said sternly before cracking a half smile.

“First night out in awhile, want to do it right.” He said.Snow wore black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the top two buttons open, revealing part of his chest.His hair had gotten quite long but well groomed, usually hidden by his toque.

Claudia stepped out of the car, her long golden blonde hair was down and styled, she wore a touch of makeup and eyeliner and the perfect shade of lipstick that complimented her serious but sassy sexy look.

She had earrings in similar to Tifa’s, and a tight black dress that didn’t leave much to the imagination of Claudia’s figure.The chest was lower cut showing off her impressive gravity defying bust and slender body with her curvy hips and perfect round behind.The dress was lower cut, above her knees but classy with matching black dress shoes.

She had a gold chain around her neck with a small gold pendant that Snow had given her and a fragrance on that would intoxicate any man.

Snow smiled as he took in the sight of her, she was incredible.

“What?” Claudia asked.

“Nothing... I just like looking at you.” He said as he ran his hand along her bare shoulders, her skin was soft and smooth, she closed her eyes briefly before opening them slowly revealing her baby blue glowing mako gaze.

“Gorgeous.” Snow said lightly.

“Stop it.” Claudia said as she blushed a bit and cracked a smile.

“Let’s go inside.” Snow said as the two walked towards the entrance.

The place was busy as per usual.People sat and ate, danced and drank both at tables and at the bar.

Claudia and Snow found a table and Snow quickly pulled out her chair for her with a wink.

Claudia scoffed, “you’re really playing this up aren’t you?” 

“Gotta be on my game, there isn’t a guy in this bar that wouldn’t dive at chance with you.Gotta show you a good time.” He said with a smile.

“Well they don’t have a chance, so it doesn’t matter.” She said with a smile.

Snow returned the smile before sitting down.“What are you having?” He asked as he flipped through the menu.

“Not sure yet, you?”She asked.

“The steak of course, it’s amazing.” Snow said.

“Figures.” Claudia said with a laugh.

The waiter came to the table with a pad and pen. 

“Good evening SOLDIERS, would you like drinks to start?”

“I’ll have a beer, whatever is on tap.”Snow replied.

“Of course, and for the lady?”He asked.

“Whisky, heavy pour, light on the ice.”Claudia said with a smile. 

“Coming right up!” The man said with a smile before walking away.

“Oooh whisky huh?Sounds like a good night, I like when you drink whisky, it works in my favor.” He said with a big grin.

“Don’t count your chickens yet mister, you still screwed up my apprehension today!” Claudia snapped back with a sassy grin.

“Oooohh that’s right, I forgot I was supposed to let that kid get hit by my insane girlfriend who was sword fighting a mercenary while driving like a crazy person.”

“I saw him.” She replied

“Anyway” snow laughed, “ you look beautiful tonight.” 

“Thank you, you look good too.” She said with a grin.

“Just good?” Snow teased.

Claudia bit her lower lip seductively.“Well maybe kinda hot.”

Snow laughed, “I’ll take it.”

The waiter came back with their drinks and placed them down.“Need a few more minutes to decide?” He asked.

“Yes please.” Claudia said with a smile.

Snow took a big gulp of his beer.“Ahhh that’s how you finish up a long week right there!”

Claudia flattened her whisky in one shot before returning her gaze to Snow. 

“That’s how a man drinks.” She teased 

Snow laughed before taking another slug of beer.“Be right back babe, you only rent this stuff.” Snow said before getting up and walking towards the washroom.

“There’s the real Snow, gentleman act lasted long.” She teased.

Snow laughed as he walked towards the washroom.

Claudia swirled the ice around in her empty glass before glancing up at the dance floor and started to laugh. 

There was Cloud and Jessie sitting at a table across the way.Cloud wore a blue dress shirt and black dress pants, as he sipped a whiskey from his glass with deep gaze into Jessie’s eyes across the table from him.

Jessie looked amazing, her hair was in curls and she had on a beautiful red dress with small straps on the shoulders and was low cut showing off her cleavage.The dress was tight fitting and showed off her athletic figure.Jessie had aged very well, now in her forties, but was still absolutely stunning.Beautiful baby blue mako eyes from her exposure that saved her life,long brown hair and a sassy grin on her face as she bit down on her straw starting at her husband.

Claudia smiled as she observed her parents from afar.Finally retired, and spending more time together as a couple and not as SOLDIERS.

Claudia found herself staring to the point where she didn’t notice the waiter had returned to her table with another whisky.

“Oh! You read my mind” she said with a smile.

“Compliments of the dark haired gentleman at the end of the bar.” He said with a smile.

Claudia’s brows furrowed as she turned her head.Her eyes widened as she was greeted by the gaze of the mercenary.He stared hard at her with a smirk before raising his glass with a wink, he gazed into her eyes as she returned with a stare,flattening his drink, he walked down the hallway towards the back room seating around the hall on the far side of the bar.

Claudia shot up out of her chair, she stormed toward the area with a fast paced walk so as not to draw attention.

Jessie caught a glimpse of her walking by from the left as she and Cloud were seated on the right side with a straight shot view of the hallway the mercenary took. 

“Hey look, Claudia is here, I wonder where Snow is-“ she said before catching the dark haired male peek back up the hall with a smile before disappearing around the corner.

Cloud turned and saw Claudia walking down the hall, he didn’t see the dark haired man.

“It’s is Claudia, must be off for the weekend.”Cloud said.

Jessie smiled to hide her suspicions.“I’ll be right back hun.” She said with a bright smile before walking the long way around the bar to give the illusion she was going to the washroom.She walked by Snow who had returned to his table.She gave a smile to greet him as their eyes met.

“Hey there handsome!” Jessie beamed.

“Hey Jess, looking good!” Snow said.

“Aww aren’t you sweet!” Jessie replied.

“Hey have you seen Claudia?” Snow asked.

Jessie pointed to the back left. “I just saw her go to the washroom, I’m headed there now, I’ll get her for you!” Jessie beamed.

“Alright, thanks Jess.” Snow said as he sipped his beer.

Jessie walked towards the washroom before looking over her shoulder.Cloud had sat down with Snow and the two began chatting and drinking, the distraction Jessie needed to walk along the bar towards where Claudia and that strange young man went.

Claudia slowly crept around the corner and saw the back exit only door close with a slam.

She stormed towards the door and pressed the push bar release carefully as she peeked outside.

The door led to an ally out the side of the bar where the dumpsters were located.It was dark as one of the lights were burnt out.

She stepped out slowly and let the door close behind her.

“Lookin for me?” A voice called from the shadows behind her.

Claudia spun around fast, she held her fists up as her hair whipped across her face from the fast turn.She grit her teeth and her eyes flashed the super charged green.

“Easy now, I’m not here to fight.”The mercenary said.He stepped out in the light, he was wearing a short sleeved black collar shirt, untucked,with the top two buttons undone. His large biceps filled the shirt out pretty much to its max, with his muscular chest puffing out.He had on blue jeans with a few rips in the thighs and a single earring in one ear. The resemblance to Zack was incredible.

“Who are you?” She said sternly, not lowering her guard.“Why are you following me?” 

“It really is you isn’t it?Man, I can’t get over it.I forgot how beautiful you were.” He said softly as he looked her all over before gazing deep into her eyes and inching forward.

“Answer me!” She demanded.

“We have a lot to discuss Lady Claudia.... but this is not the place.”The man said as he looked around.

“Your not going anywhere until I get some answers.” Claudia barked.

“Pushy as ever...” the man laughed.

“I don’t know you! Stop talking like you know me!” Claudia ordered.

The man smiled, “but I do know you, very well actually.” 

“Start making sense.” She barked.

“Look, I will tell you everything, but only you.I can’t allow my identity get out.So it has to be just us, and Snow can’t find out.”He said.

Claudia’s eyes widened.“How does he know about Snow? “ she thought.

“Sounds fishy.” She said before folding her arms in front of her chest.

“No tricks, Claudia, I’ve journeyed very far and risked a great deal to find you.You’ve heard the stories I’m sure.The warrior sightings?City of ancients, old reactors, Midgar itself?”He said.

“That’s classified, how did you know?” She asked.

The man sighed.“It’s something I’ve been living with for too long, something that needs to change.Lady Claudia, please, meet with me privately.I will explain everything.

Claudia hesitated as she stared at the mercenary, his gaze again deep in her eyes.

The exit only door opened a crack as Jessie peeked out into the ally.

She watched and listened secretly as the dark haired man approached Claudia.

“Here, this is my number, I really need you Claudia.”He said as he handed her a small piece of paper.Claudia took the paper without taking her eyes off him.

He leaned in close to her as she straightened up like a board with her eyes widened as she held her breath. He placed one hand over her shoulder and against the wall behind her as he leaned into her ear.

“Please, think about it, call me and we’ll meet at my hotel, alone.”He said softly.She could feel his breath tickle her earlobe and neck.

Claudia stared at him before slipping the paper into her bra as she had no pockets.

“Thank you Claudia.Please don’t tell anyone.” He said.

Jessie’s eyes widened as she watched.“The hell?” She thought to herself.

“I can’t believe it’s really you... Goodnight Lady Claudia...” he said before turning and walking up the ally and disappearing around the corner.

Claudia exhaled hard.“What the hell?Why did I freeze up like that?” She thought.

Jessie lightly closed the door and headed for the table.She eyeballed Claudia as she snuck back in the main entrance of the restaurant and and approached her table.

“There you are, everything ok?” Snow asked with a smile.

“Yeah!There was a lineup.” She said as she sat down and ran her fingers through her hair before locking eyes with her mother sitting next to her.

Jessie had her eyebrows slightly lowered as she stared at her.

“Hey mom, dad, out for a date are you?” Claudia said, changing the subject as she crossed her legs and took a sip of her drink.

Cloud leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.“Yeah, trying to fit into regular everyday society.” He said with a chuckle.“Right Jess?”

Jessie didn’t answer.“So Claudia, what’s new?” Jessie asked.

“Nothing, work.” She replied with a smile.

Jessie persisted.“Oh Comon, there must be something new you haven’t told me about.”She said as she swirled her straw around in her drink.

“Hmm, no not really, you know the usual boring SOLDIER stuff.” Claudia replied.

“Boring is good, take it when you can get it!” Cloud said before taking the last gulp of his drink.“You’ll appreciate it when things are hectic.” He added.

“Yeah! I bet!” Claudia replied.

“Claudia, let’s go get another round of drinks.” Jessie said with a smile as she stood up.

“I’m sure the waiter will bring a round.” Claudia said.

“Or we could go get it.” Jessie said with a pushy tone.

Claudia furrowed her brows, “yeah sure.” She said before getting up and heading to the bar together.

The two leaned on the bar and Jessie ordered drinks.

“Mom, you ok?” Claudia said before brushing her golden hair behind her ear with her finger.

“Claudia, how are things with you and Snow?”She asked.

“Fine, why?” Claudia wondered.

“Just wondering.So who’s the guy you snuck out back with?” Jessie said with a raised eyebrow.

Claudia felt her heart race.“Nobody.”

Jessie sighed, “Claudia you are a young, successful, beautiful woman.I realize that men are likely throwing themselves at you, but Snow is in love with you, if you don’t feel the same you need to tell him.Not sneak around with another guy while you and Snow are out on a date!” Jessie said sternly.

“It’s not like that.” Claudia said.

Jessie sighed again.“ I hope not, be smart please baby.”

“I will mom...” Claudia said before grabbing two of the drinks as Jessie did the same before the two moved back to the table.

“Hey Claudia! Settle an argument between me and Cloud.” Snow said with a grin.

“What’s that?” Claudia said as she brushed her golden hair behind her ear, sat next to him and placed the drinks on the table before leaning towards him and brushing her fingers through his hair as she stared with her bright blue mako eyes.

“Cloud says he’s out, done fighting.I say he will get bored because he is and always will be a fighter.What do you think?” Snow said.

Jessie scoffed as she took a drink before rubbing Clouds back gently with her hand.“I made that decision for him, don’t let him fool you!”She said with a grin.

Cloud leaned in close to her lips. “You wana go?” He said playfully.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time SOLDIER boy!” She whispered, her lips almost touching his as they spoke before both smiled and kissed.

Claudia smiled as she admired her parent’s affection for each other.She turned to Snow and leaned in, “you know, I wouldn’t mind a quick sparring match myself...” she hissed into his ear. 

Snows eyes shot open wide.“Claudia! Your parents are right there!” Snow said sternly before both looked and noticed Cloud and Jessie embracing each other, completely unaware of what Claudia said.

Claudia grinned with a devilish smile.“Well, if your not up for it....” she teased before biting her lip.

Snow looked again to make sure Cloud was still distracted and then back to Claudia.“Your on!You’re gunna tap out first you know!” He said suggestively.

Claudia hummed.“Mmm, we’ll see.” 

She leaned in slowly for a kiss, keeping Snow in anticipation as the hair on his neck stood like he was charged with static.


	2. The Weekend Off?

The four exited the the resturant together laughing and joking.Cloud held his arm around Jessie as they walked toward their car and Snow opened the passenger door of his car for Claudia.

“Ohhh, what a gentleman.” Jessie teased.

Claudia grinned as she gazed at her parents.“Well trained isn’t he?” She said as she smirked.

“Very well.” Cloud said as he motioned his hand like he was cracking a whip, Jessie burst out laughing as he did.

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as Claudia whipped her head to the right and focused on the street.She stared for a second before turning to Cloud, who shared the stern look and was now looking at her before giving a serious nod.

“You feel that?” Claudia said.

Cloud furrowed his brows as he looked down the street.“It’s coming this way.”

Snow paused as he looked at both Claudia and Cloud. 

“Trouble?” Jessie asked.

“Power, big power.” Cloud said.

The sound of an engine roaring filled the air as the headlight of a motorcycle came into view.Cloud put his arm out in front of Jessie and moved her behind him.

The bike raced by as the driver turned his head and made eye contact with Claudia as he passed.Jessie gasped, it was the dark haired man from the ally.

The bike raced by with the throttle pinned as two other bikes raced behind him.The riders wore strange matching armour, like heavy duty body suits that were black and detailed in red.

“The mercenary!” Snow yelled.

Jessie froze as she turned to Claudia.The Zack look alike Reno had mentioned in Costa Del Sol, Jessie thought to herself.

“Drive!” Claudia said as she closed her door and Snow slid over the engine hood of the car and jumped in the drivers seat.The car engine turned over with a roar as Snow floored the throttle and gave chase.

Claudia struggled in the passenger seat as she leaned in back and grabbed her SOLDIER uniform.

“Who the hell were those two chasing him?” Snow said sternly as he swerved in and out of traffic.

Claudia slipped her dress down and shimmied her hips as she pulled it down and off.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out!” She said sternly.

Snow gasped as he looked over at Claudia undressing.“Ahhh man, you had the matching red lace on tonight?” He pouted.

Claudia scoffed.“Mind on task mister!” She said as she pulled her pants up over her red lace underwear that barely covered her ass.

“I am going to beat these guys senseless for ruining date night!”Snow yelled.“Afterwords do ya think we can still, ya know?”

Claudia shot him a look before pulling her tunic over her large breasts in the sexy red lace bra.

Snow stared out the front window of the car at the two bikers as they began to catch up.“Son of a bitch, I’m gunna pound these guys!” 

Claudia finished dressing and rolled the window of the car down before she pulled herself out and stood on the door panel as she reached inside and Snow handed her the fusion sword.She climbed on the roof and spun the sword to her back as she bit down on the elastic on her wrist and began tiring up her ponytail with a stern gaze.

They caught up to the first of the two bikers as Claudia leapt from the car to the rear of the seat on the bike.She grabbed the driver by the back of his collar and threw him from the bike into a group of metal trash cans on the side of the road before grabbing the handle bars as pinning the throttle.

The driver of the second bike aimed a strange gun at the mercenary and fired a charge that sent a blue blast of energy towards him with a loud bass like thump.

The mercenary swerved as the blast connected with a parked vehicle causing it to explode and flip over onto its roof.

“Oooohhh shit!What the hell was that!” Snow said as his car raced passed the explosion, hot on Claudia’s tail.

“Damnit.... not good.” The mercenary said as he watched behind him.“No, Claudia, you need to go!” He said to himself before sliding the bike sideways and taking a hard turn.

The second rider held his wrist to his face and activated some sort of communicator.“We found him my lord, coordinates are logged.” 

“Do not lose him.” A sinister voice said over the communicator. 

Several other bikes pulled up next to Snow as he gave chase.

“What do we have here now?” Snow said just before the bike running next to his door pulled out a gun and aimed it at Snow.

“Shit!” Snow yelled as he ducked in the seat.Bullets fired, smashing the window out and tearing through the dash of Snow’s car just as Snow swerved towards the rider forcing him to speed up and pass the car.

Snow looked up at his window and dash with his teeth clenched.

“Are you kidding me? It’s brand new!” He yelled.“This mother fucker..... First he ruins my date with Claudia, and shoots up my car?I’m gunna kill him!” He yelled as he slammed the throttle down hard and gave chase.

Claudia slashed violently at the second biker as she caught up.The rider blocked the slashes but was quickly overwhelmed by her power as impact began to knock him off balance.

With a smile Claudia swerved towards him forcing him to lean left and ultimately crash into a parked car.The rider went over the handlebars and bounced off the car as glass exploded sending shards everywhere.

The riders shot at Snow over and over until finally hitting his tire and sending the car sliding.Snow slid the car sideways and brought it to a stop as the three other bikers pulled in front of the car and began to get off their bikes.

Snow opened the door and stood tall.He rolled his sleeves up with a smirk before cracking his knuckles in his palm and tilting his head to the side giving his neck a crack also.

“Well, now that I’m pissed!” Snow yelled.“It’s time for a little frustration venting.... SOLDIER style!” He said as he took his fighting stance.

_________________________

The mercenary slid sideways and skidded to a stop after reaching a dead end.Three bikes pulled in behind him, boxing him in.

He grunted as he hopped off his bike, and took his stance, drawing his gunblade.

The three approached him before the rider in the centre spoke.

“Well well. You have been on quite the little adventure haven’t you?”The rider said.

The mercenary snarled as he evaluated his surroundings.

“But that ends now, lord Zenos would like a word with you.I certainlydon’t envy you when I think about what he is going to do to you.” The rider said.

“You’ll have to kill me.” The mercenary said.

“We can’t have that now, Zenos is saving that pleasure for himself.”The rider said before the three drew their weapons.

“Ok... there’s only three and they are just guards.I got this.” He said to himself.

The sound of a roaring engine approaching caught the attention of the riders and the mercenary as they turned to face the direction.The bike roared over the crest of the hill with such speed that it left the ground and was soaring through the air towards them.Claudia jumped off the bike and flipped through the air high above it.The bike crashed into the three riders bikes demolishing the four of them before she landed next to the mercenary, facing the three and drawing the fusion sword.

A stern look on her face as her mako eyes burned with power she gave a snarl.“Having a party without me?” She sneered.

The riders looked at her carefully, as if studying her face.

“Damnit, they can’t figure it out or we are screwed!” The mercenary said to himself.

The biker in the centre gasped with his eyes widened before smiling and raising his wrist communicator to his face.“It’s me, yeah.... you’re not gunna believe who we found.” He began before the mercenary blasted him with a fireball that staggered him and broke up the conversation. 

“No you don’t!I won’t let you!” The mercenary yelled.No sooner than he could get the words out, Claudia dashed in.She slashed the left rider hard, sending him crashing into trash cans and slamming against the building.

She blasted an ice spell that froze the barrel of the gun pointed at her from behind by the right side rider before closing the gap and disarming him quickly before smashing him in the jaw with the stock of the gun and knocking him out cold.The centre rider attempted to attack from behind before Claudia pulled the hammer back and released the clip on an angle to the ground.The rider lunged forward to attack but stepped on the clip sliding his foot forward and losing his balance as he dropped to the ground in the splits.Claudia blasted him with a knee to the face laying him out cold as well.

She flipped the sword to her back and turned to face the mercenary.Her cold stare piercing right through him.

___________________________

The biker collapsed to his knees with his arms around his stomach as he gasped for air and fought violently to breathe

Snow crouched next to him so they we face to face. 

“Damn.... that hurts don’t it?” Snow said.

The rider gasped and coughed over and over.

“You look like you are gunna puke?You gunna puke?Because that would just make my fuckin day right now!” Snow said sternly.

“You.... your..... going..... to die...” the rider gasped between deep breaths.His comrades all laid out on the ground around him.

Snow remained crouched and eye level.“By all means tough guy. Try it.” Snow scoffed.

“They will find you, he will find you.” The rider said with a laugh before triggered hard coughing again.

“Who?” Snow asked.

“I’m not telling you shit.” He replied.

Snow sighed before standing up and unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled the sleeves down and removed his shirt, revealing his impressive physique before folding it neatly and placing it on top for the engine hood of his car.He removed a square shaped leather object with a chain on it and a SOLDIER first class badge on the leather square and placed the chain around his neck. 

“That’s unfortunate.” Snow said as he rolled his shoulder.“That means I’m going to have to beat it out of you.” He replied.

_______________________________

Claudia stared daggers at the mercenary.He returned the gaze before cracking a smile.“You are every bit as impressive as ever.” 

She remained silent as she stood firm.A gentle breeze blew the pieces of hair in front and her ponytail in back slightly as he mako charged blue eyes gave off a beautiful glow.

“I still can’t believe it’s really you.It’s been so long, I forgot just how intimidating your presence was.Strong, beautiful....”. He began.

“Save it!” She replied coldly.“We’re alone now. So tell me everything.” 

“As you wish.Though we should go somewhere more private.” He said.

“Here is fine.” She replied.

“Ok, here goes.” He said.

Claudia suddenly turned towards the street with a snarl.“Company.” She said sternly as she drew her blade.

The mercenary became wide eyed as a device in his pocket began to beep.He pulled out a small phone like device and observed the screen.“Claudia, run!”He yelled.

“What?” She scoffed.

“I mean it! Run, please! I’ll explain later!”He yelled.

“Not interested.” She said before turning towards the coming power in her ready stance. 

“Shit, I need to convince her.” He thought.More bike engine roaring suddenly came within earshot before the mercenary grabbed her hand and began to run down an ally and dragging her with him.

“What the hell are you doing!” She said.

“If we stay here we are going to die, I need to you trust me and I swear to you I will tell you everything!” He said as the two ran with him leading her by the hand.

“Fine!” She said before the two stormed down a few streets and turns before hiding behind a pillar in a parking garage.

The mercenary looked terrified as he gazed at the screen again.“Shit they are gunna find us.” 

“Who?” Claudia asked.

“The elite.They are far superior warriors than those grunts on the bikes.Enhanced combat specialists.Like super SOLDIERS.”He said.

Claudia’s eyes widened.“Like me?” 

“Yes, pretty much.”He said.“My device measures the energy output and if I get close to an elite it warns me.”

“So you run?” Claudia scoffed.

“You would too if you understood.”He replied.

“Then tell me.” She said softly.

“Claudia, I don’t know how to say this, some of this may sound crazy but please just hear me out until the end.”He said and the two sat side by side with their backs against the pillar.

He struggled to begin, even started to become watery eyed.He looked at Claudia fondly.“I’ve searched very long to find a way to get here, to get to you.You are our only hope, and I when I look at you I melt.” He said as he hung his head for a minute.

Claudia slid closer to him and placed her hand over his and gave a gentle squeeze.“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” She said softly.

“Claudia... I missed you so much.” He said before inhaling deep and recollecting himself.

“My name is Zack Fair.Not the Zack Fair you know but close enough, I’m his son.”He began.

Claudia listened intently though she was shocked by the discovery.

“My mother, Minfillia, met him while he and Cloud were on the road.He saved my mother’s life when some bad men were trying to take her.Zack kept her safe and they ended up spending a night together.”He said.

Claudia was in shock, “Zack was with Aerith...” she stammered.

“He did say he was seeing someone, but my mother said it was electric, they just connected, and that was how I came to be.My mother told me that my father died in a Shinra ambush outside of Midgar, I never met him, he didn’t know I existed.” He said in a low tone.

“Where are you from?” She asked.

Zack chuckled.“This is where the story gets a little hard to believe.I’m from the future.” He stammered.

Claudia tried to control her doubt but her face gave it away quickly. 

“I know how that must sound.But I need you to hear me out.” He said.Suddenly his device began to beep again.

“Shit, they’re here.”Zack grunted.

“I’ll handle it.” Claudia said.

“No! Absolutely not, they cannot find out about you!” Zack stammered.

Zack passed her his phone, “put your number in here, and meet me at this hotel in sector 7” he said as he handed her a card.“I’ll distract the elite and meet you there.Claudia it’s very important that you stay hidden, please!” Zack said.

Claudia could feel a great deal of pain in his eyes and agreed to his plan.

“Fine, don’t get killed, I have questions.” She said as she stood up. 

“Of course, Claudia, be safe.” He said before dashing towards the entrance of the garage.

Claudia observed for a moment as he dashed across the parking garage. 

Suddenly the side wall exploded and the blast threw Zack into the side of a parked car as concrete rubble bounced across the ground.The dust settled and a female elite with a full body armour suit like the bikers and a helmet with a tinted visor that covered her head completely.She had a sword on her back and high tech firearms on her side, with a spider like mech on her chest, it’s legs stretched up to her shoulders and the centre of it had a stone that was glowing red.

“There you are, Zack...” the female elite said in a familiar voice.

Claudia squinted.“That voice....” 

Zack staggered to his feet and drew his blade.

“Lord Zenos is quite upset with you, I don’t think I have to tell you what that means.” She said.

Zack spit blood on the ground before tightening his grip on the gunblade.

“I grow tired of chasing you Zack, just give in.”She said.

“Never!” Zack yelled.

The woman chuckled.“Don’t tell me you actually found her.” 

Zacks eyes widened and his heart raced.

Claudia listened intently, the familiar voice bothered her and she knew she was talking about her.

“What a waste of time, it doesn’t change anything.” The woman scoffed.

“Don’t do this, please, if there’s any kind of heart left in you, please.” Zack begged.

“She’s here isn’t she?After I dispose of you, I’ll be taking her head.” The woman said before dashing at Zack.


	3. Dark Secret

The rider crashed face down on the ground.His face was bruised and bloody.

Snow wiped blood from his hands with a cloth before tossing it aside.

“Now, I’ll ask you again, who sent you?” Snow said.

The rider grunted and groaned from the savage beating Snow had given him, he tried to pull himself to his feet by grabbing onto the car and lifting himself. 

Snow delivered a heavy smash to his kidneys that again folded the rider up on the ground. 

“Oooh, you likely going to piss blood for a weak after that one!” Snow said with a chuckle.

“Z....Zenos...” the rider stammered.“His name is Zenos.” 

“Now we are getting somewhere.” Snow said as he crouched next to the rider.“What does Zenos want?”

“It doesn’t matter, we’re all dead now.You, me, the bimbo.He’s going to kill us all.” The rider said before he lost consciousness.

Snow picked up the cloth he cleaned his hands with and tossed it on the unconscious riders body.“Clean yourself up.” He said before grabbing his folded shirt and throwing it over his shoulder.A vehicle pulled up slowly and Cloud stepped out. 

“Looks like I missed the fun, where’s Claudia?” Cloud asked.

Snow slipped his arms through the sleeves of his shirt.“She went on ahead, this ones a talker, well take him to hq.Likely meet her there.” Snow said confidently.

Cloud grabbed the rider by the scruff and hoisted him up eye level.He looked the man over before glancing at Snow. 

“Nice work, did he puke?” Cloud asked. 

Snow chuckled, “pretty damn close.”

Cloud grinned before returning his gaze to the riders face.“I woulda made him puke.” 

___________________________

Zack slammed back first against a parked car.The glass blew out of the windows and the door panel caved in from the impact as Zack fell to his face on the ground.

The elite woman stepped toward him, unharmed and barely even warmed up.

“Silly boy, do you really think you can save them?” She mocked.

Zack winced.“Whatever happens to me is irrelevant, she will defeat you.” 

“I’d like to see it.” The woman scoffed.

“You won’t have to wait.” A voice behind her said.The elite turned around and Zack slowly looked up from the ground. 

“No, run...” he stammered.

Claudia stood firm, eyes locked on the elite.

The elite triggered her communicator.“My lord... I have her.” 

“Excellent, bring me her head.” A voice said over the communicator. 

“As you wish.” The elite said.“Claudia Strife, the planet’s protector, here we are again.” 

“No talking.” Claudia said, “let’s do this.” 

With a loud roar Claudia took her stance as the ground around shook violently.The elite stood firm.

Claudia shrieked as she erupted into a yellow aura, her eyes transformed to mako green as the aura ripped around her gently like water.Her fierce gaze locked on the elite.

“Impressive, however, it’s nothing I cannot handle.” The elite said confidently.

“Claudia, run!” Zack yelled.

The elite fired a blue blast from her hand towards Zack that exploded on contact.

The dust began to settle revealing Zack on the ground and Claudia standing firm in front of him.She had taken the blast head on and was completely unharmed.

“No way...” Zack stammered.

“I hope that’s not the best you got!” Claudia mocked.

The elite erupted into a blue aura, her power raged and began to push back Claudia and Zack.

“I told you.... to run.” Zack stammered.

Claudia scoffed, “just be ready.” 

As the elite peaked in power Claudia began blasting over and over with hundreds of small energy projectiles.The elite crossed her arms in front of her face and blocked.The more and more Claudia blasted the more dust and smoke rose around the elite, screening her vision completely.Finally Claudia released a massive blast that connected and exploded on contact.

The dust began to settle as the elite waved her arms through the dust and smoke trying to see.When it all cleared, Claudia and Zack were gone.

___________________________

Zack clicked on a small lamp on the desk.The room slightly illuminated as he held his ribs and winced before walking to the mini fridge.He selected a bottle of whisky, two glasses and began to pour.He passed one to Claudia who took the drink and slammed it in one shot. 

Zack admired her for a moment, her beauty was overwhelming, her scent was intoxicating.She gazed at him with beautiful blue eyes that were glowing.Zack couldn’t help but give her the once over.

Golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail, baby blue mako charged eyes, SOLDIER uniform that hugged her incredible figure.He bust filled out the tunic and her slender stomach and belly button ring exposed where the material parted.Her silky soft skin above her waistline exposed and perfect round behind.

“Wow... absolutely perfect.” He said as he slammed his drink.

“Gunna need you to stop eye fucking me.” Claudia scolded.

“Sorry, it’s been awhile, I forgot how breath taking you were.”He said.

“Get to the point.I don’t know you.” She said.

“Not yet you don’t, in the future you know me well.” Zack said before pouring two more drinks.

“Is that right?How well?” She asked.

“We were kind of a thing.” Zack said.

Claudia was surprised.“We.... dated?” 

“Yeah.” Zack replied in a low tone.

“Then.... did we? You know....”. She asked.

“Yes we slept together.” He said.

Claudia was in shock, she grabbed her drink and and slammed it before motioningfor another.

“I was in love with you.” Zack said softly.

“Let’s stay on task here.” She said.“Tell me everything.

“His name is Zenos.He is the most fearsome warrior of all time.His power is immeasurable.” Zack said.

“He runs the royal city of Ishguard, and basically rules the world.”Zack said.

“How did this happen?” She asked.

“He will overthrow Reno, SOLDIER will make a stand, Zenos will win.” Zack said.

Claudia stared at her drink. “So we lose and that’s it?” 

“Snow is the first to try, and the first to die.” Zack said softly.

Claudia was in shock.“Snow....” 

“What about me?” Claudia said.

“You fought valiantly, but Zenos killed you, right in front of me.” Zack said as he teared up.

Claudia took in his words briefly.“So I’m dead, what about the others?” 

“There is a resistance faction yes, led by the survivors.Zenos created his elite guard and nobody can stand up to them, let along Zenos.The future is a dark place, run by Zenos, everything is destroyed, the mako has been completely dried up and the planet is dying.The people suffer daily, Zenos just takes everything, there’s so much suffering.His elite hunt the resistance and they have the population shaved to near nothing.Their favourite activity is hunting me down.

Me and my master have been fighting back for years.But we get outnumbered by elite and overwhelmed.It’s nothing shy of a miraclewe are alive.”He said.

“Sounds awful..” Claudia said.

“It is, it’s truly a nightmare.I live it every day, I had to watch my friends die, countless innocent people killed and enslaved, including my mother.She possess incredible power, which is how I got here.Zenos found out about her power and he captured her and holds her in Ishguard forcing her to use her abilities for his own greed and selfish desires.”He said.

“Zack, I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am, I may have failed in the future, but if I stop him here, will your time return to normal?” Claudia asked.

“That is my hope, you are my hope.This time, we fight him together, when we win,there’s a chance he will cease to exist in my time.My mother, Minfillia,put the hope of everyone in my hands when she sent me back to find you.Find Claudia, she is our only hope.”

“I understand, I want to help.” Claudia said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.“I will win.” She said.

“We need to plan it carefully, blind side him before he acquires the soul crystal, that’s was multiplies his power, just like mine.” Zack said as he revealed a small crystal in his bracer.

“This gives you power?” She asked.

“Yes, the soul crystals were forged from mako, they haven’t been created yet in your time, but soon will.When Zenos killed you, he possessed the soul of the Paladin.His already incredible power skyrocketed.That is how he killed you.” 

“So we just need to find him before he gets his hands on the soul crystal and take him out then?” She asked.

“That is my plan.”Zack said. 

“You said he killed Snow first?” Claudia asked.

“Yes.... Snow was the first to challenge him, he killed Snow like he was nothing.You had a complete meltdown, we searched for him for months together, we grew close, I was in love with you from day one.We journeyed together and fought against Zenos’ army until we reached Ishguard.During that time we were badly outnumbered and barely scraped by a win one night.We laid low in a small village for a few days to heal, that’s where we slept together.” He said.

“I see.” Claudia said.

“We need to keep Snow out of this, if he finds out, he will try to protect you from Zenos, he will challenge him and he will die.Of course this means if we keep him out of it and he lives, I will lose you to him because we will never have that journey and that night.But that’s fine, I just want to save everyone.”He said softly.

“Zack, I....” she began.

“Please don’t, I know you don’t know me from any other stranger, that it was the future Claudia.But I saw you and it brought back a lot of emotions, and I wanted to be completely honest with you.So please, you don’t have to worry about turning me down, I understand the circumstances.”He said.

“Ok...” she said softly.She really didn’t know him, but she did feel his pain, she was convinced he was telling the truth.”

“Let’s do it.” She said while holding her fist out.

Zack looked at her with a smile.“Thank you.” He said before giving her a fist bump.

“Is there anything else I need to know?” She asked.

“The details of my time will only hurt.Trust me when I say it’s just better to prevent it from happening.” He said.

“I get it, in a way, I’d rather not know.”She said.“So, when?” She asked.

“Soon, I’ll contact you.When I get the word on his arrival to Midgar, we will infiltrate his hideout before he can begin his plan and kill him before he acquires the soul of the Paladin.” 

“Deal.But Zack?What will happen to you when it’s over?”She asked.

Zack ruffled through his bag and pulled out a circular device.“This is a return pad.My mother has the ability to control time.A good friend of mine made this for me with the research information she had from my mother’s power.She designed this one trip pad for me to get home when it’s over.My mother can send people to and from the past, but she is in Zenos’ captive.Fortunately my friend was able to design this for me for one round trip, she worked tirelessly on it to give me this shot.Then.... after giving me the device, the elite came....” Zack said, choking up a litttle.

“What happened?” Claudia asked. 

Zack inhaled deep as his eyes watered and his nose tingled from the rush of emotion.“They killed her.”

“I’m so sorry, Zack.”She said.

“It’s ok, what matters is we change it here and now.Nobody deserves the nightmare of my time.We have to stop it!” He said.

“We will.” Claudia said confidently.She leaned in and hugged Zack tight.He closed his eyes and gave her a gentle squeeze, he inhaled her scentdeep before releasing the breath and smiling.“Just like I remember.” He said softly.

Claudia smiled as she released him.“It’s going to be ok, I’m here now.” 

Zack smiled briefly before his device began to beep, this time really fast.

“Shit, it’s her.... she’s getting better at tracking me!” Zack said as he jumped up and flipped the blinds open on the window.He peered out into the night as saw the same elite woman with a few grunt soldiers in the parking lot.She pointed to his window on the second floor then to both sides of the building as she ordered a perimeter.

“Shit, this is bad, she must be able to sense me.”He said as he winced from his rib injury.

“Zack... that woman, has a familiar voice.”Claudia said softly.

“I know.... believe me when I say, you don’t want to know.” Zack said.“We need to get out of here.” 

“Looks like we’re gunna have to fight, just stay behind me.” She said as she moved toward the door.

“No, watch.” He said as he pulled out his soul crystal and snapped a different one into his bracer.With a shimmer of red light around him the crystal began to glow red before the light extinguished. 

“Take my hand.” He said as he offered his.

Claudia grabbed hold of his hand as he began to vanish, followed by her from the hand to hand contact.

“Shhh, quietly, I can’t hold this long.” He said as the two moved hand in hand up the hallway, they walked right passed the elite as she stormed up the hall and kicked his door in. 

They slipped down the stairwell out the back exit.The two fled into the streets for a few blocks before the became visible again.

“What the hell was that?” She asked.

“Vanish, this crystal is the soul of the assassin.Steal is it’s special ability.”He said.

“That’s impressive.” She said with a smile.

“You don’t stay alive as long as I have in my time, without a few tricks.” He said with a grin.

“Now what?” She asked. 

“I’m going to the other side of town, I’ll remove my soul crystal to try and mask my power to give her the slip for a bit.I’ll find another hotel and hold up for a bit until I hear from my source on Zenos.”He said.

“Ok, so call me.”She said.

Zack gave a corner mouth grin, that seemed somewhat hurtful.

Claudia’s eyes widened.“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it to sound like that.”

“It’s ok, was kinda nice to hear, in a way.” He said.“Take care Claudia.He said before he disappeared into the shadows.

“Bye...” she said softly. 


	4. Inside Info

The holding cells closed tightly with the group of bikers inside.Snow smiled from outside the bars with a sense of satisfaction.

“Nice job beating me up, pussies.” He mocked.

The biker who squealed information gave Snow the middle finger and Snow laughed as he walked towards the desks of the officers on duty.

Cloud leaned on the desk of an officer who was running finger prints and identification checks on all the bikers.

“What do we got?” Snow asked as he approached the officer and Cloud before tossing the cell keys on the desk.

“Still looking into it, it’s strange, like these guys don’t even exist...” the female officer said as she clicked away on the keyboard.

“Likely some higher up goons that have fake i.d. Access.” Snow suggested.

Cloud stared at the cells with a stern look.“I don’t like it, somethings up.”

One of the bikers sat with his elbows on his knees in the cell.He stared at Cloud intently, with cold blooded killer eyes.

Cloud grabbed the keys off the desk and moved towards the cell, he stood in front of the bars and stared a cold mako charged gaze back.

“Looking good Strife, for now.” The biker said coldly.

Cloud smirked.“ thanks, wish I could say the same for you, but your face looks like a rotten tomato, thanks to Snow.” 

“Heh heh, yeah he got a few good licks didn’t he?” Snow chuckled.

The biker smirked, revealing his blood stained teeth, seemingly unaffected by the comment.

“Enjoy it while you can SOLDIERS.I have a little information you might be interested in.” He said.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Cloud said as he was joined side by side with Snow.

The biker stood up and walked up to the bars until he was face to face with Cloud.

“You’re gunna get hurt.” He said before laughing with a sinister smile.

Snow smiled and turned to Cloud.“This guy is a few materia short of a set isn’t he?” Snow mocked.

The man continued to laugh, “I can’t wait for you to find out.”

“Ignore him, he’s trying to get to us.” Cloud scoffed.

“That tasty blonde bitch is probably finding out right now actually.” The biker continued.

Snow suddenly threw his arm into the cell, between the bars, and grabbed the biker by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him forward, slamming his face and body into the bars and holding him there tight.

Snow’s teeth were clenched as the man winced and tried to free himself.

Cloud pulled Snow back and held him for a moment until he calmed down.The biker casually sat back down as he dabbed his thumb on his bleeding nose before smirking at Snow.

“Call her.” Cloud said as he walked back to the officer’s desk who was doing the identification background.

Snow’s phone suddenly rang, he held the screen out to view the display as Cloud and the female officer looked over at him. 

“It’s her.” Snow said with a sigh of relief.

“Claudia, where are you?” He answered.

“Almost home, things got a little crazy.” She said as she moved through the streets on foot.“Where are you? Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m at the office, Cloud is with me, we are running background checks on these biker assholes.”Snow said.

“Anything?” She asked.

“No, it’s like these guys don’t exist.” Snow said.

“Figures...” Claudia said.She knew why, these guys were from Zack’s time.

“What about you, did you get the mercenary?”Snow asked.

“No, he got away while I was fighting.” Claudia said as she stared at the hotel card he had given her.

“Alright, are you coming in?” He asked.

“I’ll meet you at home.” She said.

Snow nodded to Cloud and gave a thumbs up.“Alright babe, I’ll see you there, be safe.” He said.

“Copy.” She replied before hanging up and sliding her phone into her pocket.She began to run down the quiet night streets with a stern face as she replayed the events of the night and Zack’s story in her head.

“Claudia, nobody can find out about my identity....”

“Beautiful......”

“We were kind of a thing.....”

“Yes, we slept together......”

Claudia shook her head.“It wasn’t me.” She said to herself as she sprinted toward home.

__________________________

Snow opened the door to the house with his key and stepped inside , locking it behind him.

He flicked the light on before kicking his shoes off and heading towards the kitchen.He opened the fridge door and grabbed a litre of milk, taking a big slug from the carton.He again opened the fridge door and placed it back in before heading toward the bedroom.Claudia clearly wasn’t home yet, he figured he would wait up a bit, just to make sure she was ok.

He slipped his dress shirt off and tossed it into a basket in the corner before floppingon the bed and staring at the ceiling.“What a night....” he thought.His head tilted to the side and he checked the bedside clock, it was late.

He closed his eyes for a second and inhaled deep before a click noise drew his attention.

The bedroom’s bathroom door opened slowly and Claudia stepped out, wearing the same red lace matching bra and underwear she had on in the car. 

Snow’s eyes shot open wide.

She bit her lower lip and scrunched her nose up with a sexy grin as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and flipped it to the side.

Snow whistled, “didn’t think you would still be in the mood!” He said with an excited tone as she stepped slowly, seductively towards the bed.

Snow placed his hands behind his head with a grin, enjoying the show his beautiful girlfriend was putting on as she twirled, and bent over before mounting the foot of the bed on her hands and knees and crawling up until she was on top of him and sat on his lap.

“Claudia, what’s with you? Your acting so hot...” he stammered.

She placed her index finger to his lips with a “shhhh...”

Snow gulped and did as she said.She leaned into his neck and pressed her silky soft skin against his bare chest as she ran her tongue along his neck before hissing on his earlobe.

“I guess you’re just lucky....” she hissed.

Shivers ran through him as he wrapped his arms around her and planted his lips on hers.

“Wow, you are so sexy...” he stammered.

She grinned before reaching back and popping the strap of her bra open, she held the front against her chest to further tease with a devilish grin.

“I hope you saved some energy tonight SOLDIER....” she said before releasing the bra and exposing her chest and leaning down to him again kissing his chest to his waistline as her hands began to undo his belt.

Snow felt a bolt of electricity go through him from her touch.

“Of course...” he hissed. “If your up for it...” 

“Buckle up SOLDIER, We are going to the promise land....” she hissed.

___________________________

“One of you fuckers better start talking!” Reno said as he stood in front of the holding cells.

The bikers remained silent.

“Fine, have it your way, Claudia will just beat it out of you.” He said as he returned to an empty desk and began working on the computer.

The doors burst open and Claudia and Snow stepped into the office.Phones ringing and chatter of the various employees filled the air as the two made their way to the back.

“Renooooo, what’s up?” Snow said before plopping down at his desk.

“How’s was your weekend you two?”Reno asked.

Snow grinned as he glanced to Claudia, then to Reno.“Exhausting!” He said with a chuckle.Claudia began to blush a little before Reno started laughing.

“Yeaaaah it was!You two!” He said with a grin.

“Perverts.” Claudia scoffed before plopping at her desk and checking her emails.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Snow asked.

“Interrogation, see if you can get these dickheads to talk.” Reno said, clearly he had enough of their silent treatment.

“Hell yeah, put some coffee on guys, I got the estimate on my car and I got twenty thousand Gil worth of ass whooping to do!” Snow said as he stood up and stretched.

Claudia clicked at the computer briefly before her phone on the desk vibrated, catching her attention.

“Zenos is in Junon, meet me at the rest stop on the last exit ramp out of Midgar tonight at eight.-Zack”. 

She grinned as she read the text.“Gotcha.” She muttered before returning the text with a thumbs up.

“What about you, Claudia?You wana beat these guys up with me?” Snow said with a smile directed toward the bikers.

“Can’t, going to Edge City, follow up on some leads.Probably stay at moms tonight.Rain check?” She said with a smile.

“What leads?” Reno asked.

“Just some auto theft going on around town.” She said as she reached up and tightened her ponytail.

“Oh that again, yeah if we can shut that down sooner than later that would be for the better.Whoever these guys are, run them out of town.” Reno said before continuing his work on the computer.

“Alright, so I guess I’ll see you sometime tomorrow then?” Snow said with furrowed brows.

“Awww are you gunna miss me?” Claudia teased.

“I ahhh, well you know...” Snow stammered.

Claudia laughed, “aren’t you sweet.” 

“Be a shame if something happened to you out there....” the biker Snow slammed against the bars the night before spoke up.

Snow pointed to the cell with a snarl.“There’s our first volunteer for my interrogation.” 

Reno smiled.“Your just digging yourself a bigger hole, dipshit.” He said before clicking away at his keyboard.

Claudia got up from her desk and stood in front of the cell door, staring at the biker with the big mouth.

The biker grinned, “what’s wrong blondie? Scared?”He asked.

Snow jingled the keys to the cell in his hand from his desk.“Offer stands, you can have first crack.”He said with a grin before taking a sip of coffee.

“Won’t be necessary.” She said before grabbing the cell door and ripping it off the sliding track like it was nothing and tossing it to the floor.The bikers all gasped and backed up to the sides of the cell as Claudia entered the cell and stood face to face with the biker.

He smiled as he looked down at her.“He’s coming.”He whispered.

“Looking forward to it....” she said. “Tonight Zenos meets his match, a little earlier than he expected.” She whispered.

The bikers eyes shot open wide.“How did you know?” He said with clenched teeth. 

Seconds later he let out a loud exhale, followed by coughing furiously as he collapsed to his knees.Claudia had buried her knee deep into his abdomen, folding him up onto the ground.

“Get used to the sight of this cage, because after I kill him, your time will change and you will rot in this cell.”She whispered after getting down on a knee and leaning into his ear to prevent anyone from hearing.

“Oooof!” Snow burst out with a laugh.“Good thing she held back, or you would be dead!” 

The biker began to gag and vomit as Claudia walked out of the cell. 

“Oh and he puked!” Snow chimed.

Claudia smiled, “of course he did!” She said with a sass in her voice.

Reno sighed as he picked up his phone.“Yeah maintenance?Can you come up and look at holding cell one?” Reno said as he placed his hand on his forehead.“Yes, yeah she did it again, I’m sorry, thank you.” He said before hanging the phone up.

Snow leaned back in his chair as Claudia walked through the officer doors and exited.

“Makes our cell doors look cheap boss.” He said with a grin.

“He’s lucky she didn’t beat him with the door.” Reno chuckled.The officers and staff all whispered to each other and stared at Claudia as she exited.

“Show’s over folks, back to work!” Reno said loudly as everyone went back to doing their thing.

__________________________

Zack sat on his bike parked under a street light at the meet up spot.He checked the time before his surroundings.He let out a sigh before the sound of a bike engine coming in hot, got his attention.

“She came...” he said with relief.

Her bike roared up and slid sideways as she came to a stop.

She flipped her kickstand out and got off the bike and gently pulled off her black sunglass to reveal her glowing blue eyes.

“What a badass!” Zack chuckled.

“You ready?” She asked.

“Yes, for years now I’ve been ready for this.My family, friends, we avenge them finally.”He replied.

“So what’s the plan?” She asked.

“We will meet my guy in Junon, he’s a tech specialist I know in the future, he doesn’t know as much as you, but enough to understand the situation.We can trust him.”Zack said.

“Then what?” Claudia replied.

“He will give us the best time to raid the place.” Zack said.

“Zack, there’s something I wanted to ask.Where are my comrades, my parents, in the future?”She asked.

Zack frowned.“Best just to prevent it.” 

Claudia nodded, she understood.

“One last thing, if you get in my way, I’m going to kill you.” She said as she hopped back onto her bike.

“There she is!Zack said with a laugh.“Let’s ride!”

____________________________

Claudia and Zack arrived in the outskirts of Junon the next day.A small community outside the city that that served mostly as a traveller stop since the underwater reactor warehouse and maintenance shop was closed since Reno shut down the mako reactors years ago.

“There’s a club in town, my friend has a setup out back, we’ll be meeting him there.

“Good, let’s go.”She replied.

Zack got off his bike and pointed toward the inn.“Let’s setup shop first.”

Claudia snarled.“This wasn’t part of the plan.”

Zack chuckled, “prepare for the worst and hope for the best, didn’t realize we would make such great time, you drive like a crazy person!” 

“Alright, let’s go.” She replied.

The door to the room opened, a small neatly decorated room with a tv, desk, mini fridge and a bathroom.Claudia leaned her sword against the wall before glancing at the one bed in the room.

She turned back to Zack.“Mmhmm.” She scoffed.

“Sorry, all they had.We shouldn’t need it anyway.” 

Zack opened his duffel bag and began checking his equipment.Materia, soul crystals, various side arm weapons and of course his elite tracking device.

He made a few changes to the materia in his gunblade before setting it aside and checking the clips in his side arms.

“Guns?Really?” She scoffed.

“They have special cartridges, like my gunblade, they come in handy.” He said.

“I see.”She replied before peeking out the window.“Almost ready?” She asked.

“Yeah, one last thing.” He said before opening the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of whisky and pouring two glasses.

“No thanks.” She replied.

“Suit yourself, I find it helps take the edge off, I’m nervous to go up against Zenos...”. He said before flattening the drink.

“Claudia listen, Zenos is unlike anything you have ever faced before, he is down right terrifying.Even though he won’t have the soul of the paladin yet, it’s going to take both of us to win.”He said.

“We’ll see.” She said confidently.“Does the soul of the paladin really power him up that much?”

“Yes... it multiplies his power.He is already super SOLDIER strong without it.With the soul of the paladin, he is like a god.” Zack stammered.

“Why not eliminate the source and stop the soul crystal creation?”She asked.

“It’s already begun, and those involved did not create them for evil, it was supposed to better the world.Plus I can’t reveal my identity freely, we risk changing the future for the worse. He suggested.“Zenos would still be powerful and without soul crystals I wouldn’t have lasted as long as I have, along with others.”

“One last thing, I hope this isn’t weird..” he said nervously.

“What is it?” She asked.

He held his phone up.“Can I.... take your picture?I don’t have photos of you, just a memory I would like to have.If that’s ok.”

Claudia blushed slightly.“Of course.” 

Zack smiled as he stood up and aimed the camera lens at her.

Claudia shook her head and grabbed the phone from him.She stood next to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and held the phone above their heads with the other.She gave a bright smile as she held him in close and pressed the side of her head against his.Zack felt his heart flutter before giving a bright smile as the camera clicked.

She passed it back to him as he examined the photo.She was gorgeous, beautiful bright smile and perfect white teeth, the body of a goddess.

“Thank you so much...” he sputtered as he stared at the photo.

“Dont mention it.Thank you for everything, being strong and finding a way to get here, soon we free the future.” She said before filling his glass again, passing it to him and holding her own up for cheers with a smile.

Zack smiled as they clanked glasses and downed the shot.Zack smirked at her as she took her shot and she let a chuckle out as she finished it causing a small drip trail of whisky to run from the corner of her mouth and down her chin.

She laughed as she pressed her lips together so as not to spit the shot out.

“Come here a second, you got a little something there!” He said as he laughed.

She stood upright as he stepped close and used his thumb to swipe the whisky from her face.His face suddenly became serious, this thumb gently caressed her chin as he inched closer. 

She swallowed the shot with a gulp as she again froze on contact, her heart beating fast with a long silent glare into each other’s eyes as he got closer.

His thumb ran along her chin before he opened his hand and placed his palm on her cheek.He ran his hand gently along her cheek, running his fingers through her hair and behind her ear, before turning his hand and rubbing his four fingers, knuckle side, down behind her ear and down her neck.

She closed her eyes briefly before letting out a shiver and opening them slowly.

“Claudia....” he whispered.“I’m sorry but, I am having a hard time controlling my emotions right now....” he said as he placed his hand back on her cheek and rubbed his thumb across it.

She held her breath for a moment, she felt completely powerless to pull away.Or maybe she just didn’t want to?

“Zack.... we can’t.” She sputtered out.

“I know.” He whispered as he continued to rub her cheek.“Believe me, i want to.... but I know.” 

“I’m sorry.” She stammered, before moving in closer.She wrapped her arms around him, as he did with her.She leaned her head onto his powerful chest as she gave him a gentle squeeze.

He leaned his face down to the top of her head, closed his eyes, and took in her scent with a deep inhale before kissing the top of her head.“I understand.”

She pulled her face back as the two locked eyes again with her arms now around his neck and his around her waist,he gently pulled her in tight pressing their bodies together as she leaned towards his face and he began to lean his down to hers.

They closed their eyes as their lips inched closer and closer before Zacks phone rang loudly and the two released each other and backed up quickly and awkwardly.

Claudia exhaled as she straightened her tunic up and brushed her hair behind her ears with shaky hands.

“Go ahead.” Zack stammered before clearing his throat and repeating himself.

“Be right there.Thanks.” He said before hanging up.

“So, that was your guy?” Claudia said, immediately changing the topic of conversation back to business.

“Yeah.... he’s ready.”Zack stammered.

“Then, shall we?” Claudia said before walking to her sword and placing it on her back.

Zack frowned briefly.“Yeah, let’s end this.”


	5. Lies

“Something isn’t right. The elite activity in the area is high right now.” The informant said as he held his phone to his ear.

“Alright, just lay low, wait them out, they are getting better at tracking him.”He added.“Ok, keep me in the loop.” He said before hanging up his phone.

He sat into his chair in front of multiple computer screens and observed maps with colourful lights and coordinates.

He sighed as he put a headset on and began clicking away at the keys, before a knock on the heavy steel door echoed the room.

“It’s me, Zack is here.”The voice called.

The heavy door opened with a loud creak as an armed man escorted Zack and Claudia into the room. 

“Dom, you got good news for me?” Zack said as he entered.

“Looks like elite activity...“ he began before looking up at Claudia.“Holy shit, is that her?” He sputtered.

“Yeah, Claudia this is Dom.”Zack said.

Dom stood up from the chair quickly and began to adjust himself, straightening his tshirt and adjusting his ball cap.He was a tall thin man, mid 20’s, with black hair and blue eyes.

“Claudia.... you’reahhh, I mean it’s very nice to meet you.”He sputtered.

Claudia smiled, “relax, I don’t bite.” 

Dom chuckled “wow I just, I’m so sorry it’s just, I didn’t expect you to be so.... breathtaking.” 

“Thanks?” Claudia said with furrowed brows.

“Can we get on with it?” Zack said, seemingly irritated.

Dom shook his head before looking to Zack.“Right, sorry.So the elite activity is high right now.Seems like they know you are in the area somewhere, or suspect it.I suggest we lay low for now and let the heat cool down.”

“Damnit, it’s her again, I know it.”Zack stammered.

“The elite woman from before?” Claudia asked.

“Yeah, she knows I found you.She will likely be watching the present Zenos from a distance, waiting for us.”He said frustrated.

“Think she’s onto you?” Dom asked.

“Yes, she’s going to try and protect my time from being disrupted or altered.”Zack said.

“Is she stronger than Claudia?” Dom asked.

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen this Claudia’s full power.But I believe she isn’t as strong as the Claudia from my time.”Zack stammered.

“Hmph, bold statement.” Claudia scoffed.

Zack turned to her with a stern look.“No insult intended, I cannot risk you in any way, you are the only hope.” 

“Yeah yeah.” She said dismissively.

“So what’s the plan?” Dom asked.“Zenos is there, we just can’t get to him.?” 

“For now, I’m going to try and throw her off my trail.” Zack said as he ruffled through his bag.

“How?” Claudia asked.

Zack pulled out the soul of the assassin from his bag.“A decoy.”

____________________________

Cloud entered the office and walked towards Snow’s desk.He looked around as it was empty before locking eyes with Reno leaning against the wall next to a door leading in the back.

“Holy shit, dressed for the occasion?” Reno said with a smirk.

Cloud stepped up to him wearing his SOLDIER gear.“Need a good workout here and there to stay healthy.” Cloud said with a grin.

A loud thud behind the door Reno was standing next to broke up the laughter of Cloud and Reno.

Cloud smirked as a picture frame from the wall fell from the impact and hit the floor.

“He in there?” Cloud asked.

“Yeah, he’s pretty fired up today, with Claudia in edge city staying with Jessie tonight he’s kind of like a dog off his leash.” Reno joked.

Cloud lowered his brows.“Claudia is staying at my place?” He asked.

Reno paused for a second.“Well yeah, she said she was laying some muscle down on the auto thefts recently and then going to stay at your place for the night.”

Cloud folded his arms in front of his chest.“Reno, those guys were caught last week, by the edge police department.Didn’t you get the reports?” 

Reno clenched his jaw.“Pricks! Fuck!” He shouted.

“Sir remember your blood pressure!” His secretary Selphie scolded.

Reno stormed towards his desk and sat down.“Lazy good for nothing...” he swore as he picked up his desk phone and dialed the edge city police.

Cloud followed and stood by the desk, interested to hear the response.

“Yeah it’s me, did you guys get those auto thieves booked?”He said sternly.

“Yes sir, about a week ago.”The officer on the other end replied.

Reno pulled the phone away from his ear and began to squeeze hard on the receiver with both hands as his began to turn red with anger.

“Where the fuck is the report?Why do I not have a report on my desk about this?I’ve got a SOLDIER tied up on a stupid job like this because you fuck heads took so long to do you jobs and then failed to submit the proper paperwork!” Reno yelled.

“Reno!Take your pills!” Selphie scolded.

“I’m sorry sir, things are just a little backed up here.” The officer said.

“I don’t want to hear it, just get me Claudia on the phone please, I need her back here.”Reno yelled.

“Sir, Claudia isn’t here...” the officer replied.

“What are you talking about? She left yesterday.”Reno said.

“We haven’t seen her here sir, sorry.We can forward the message if we do.”He replied.

Reno looked confused, “alright, get those reports out to me ASAP, I need to know what’s going on in my city damnit!” Reno said before hanging up his phone.

“So she’s not there?I’ll check with Jessie, Tifa and Aerith.”Cloud said as he began texting.

Reno slid his desk drawer open and pulled a bottle of pills out, he popped a few before placing them back and slamming the drawer.

“Easy there skipper.” Cloud said with a smile.

“That’s what a guy gets, high blood pressure, for hiring MORONS!” He shouted .

“Reno!Don’t make me call her!” Selphie threatened.

Reno groaned, “that’s all I need right now, Yuffie up my ass about stress.Do me a favor Selphie please and get me Claudia on the phone, can ya do that for me?” He said clearly still frustrated.

“Yes sir.” She replied.

Cloud put his phone in his pocket,“nobody has seen or heard from her.” Cloud said with a look of concern.

“What can I say? She’s a cowboy, like her parents.” Reno said as his color began to return to normal.

The glass window in the door where the banging was heard suddenly exploded all over the floor of the office, drawing the attention of Cloud, Reno, and the officers and office staff.

Snow held the back of the bikers head through the window with a snarl.

“Can you hear me now?Can you hear me now?” He yelled.“Who the fuck to you work for?” He screamed before throwing the biker back into the room out of sight.

Cloud looked at Reno with a grin. 

“Anger issues is kind of part of the job description around here.” Reno said before reclining in his chair with his hands behind his head.

“I like his style.” Cloud said with a smirk.

“Snow!” Reno yelled, “don’t kill him, dead guys can’t talk!” 

“All good sir!Just having coffee and a discussion!” Snow yelled before a loud glass smash followed by a thud to the floor was heard.

Reno rolled his eyes. “Was that the coffee pot?”

Cloud smirked and shrugged.

“Damnit Snow!” Reno yelled.

____________________________

Zack handed a bracer and the soul crystal to Dom’s associate.“Ok, so drive towards Midgar, get at least two hours ahead before you snap the soul crystal into the bracer.Once it’s activated she will sense it and think I am on the move, you’ll need the head start, but we want you close enough for her to pick up the signal right away.”He said.

“Sure, you can count on me!” The man said.

“Once you get to midgar, remove the soul crystal and discard the bracer.This should have her snooping around Midgar long enough for Claudia and I to finish the job.”Zack said.

“Clever, I like it.” Claudia said with an approving nod.

“Not just a pretty face you know?” Zack said with a coy smile.

Claudia couldn’t help but chuckle.“Your such a nerd!” She said before giving him a playful punch in the shoulder.

“Owww, easy super SOLDIER!” He teased.

“So I guess we lay low for a bit, we should rest for the two hours head start and maybe another hour for her to get on the move.”Zack suggested.

“Yeah... good idea.” Claudia said.

“There’s a room in back I use from time to time when I’m working late.It’s not the Midgar five star, but you’re welcome to use it.”Dom said with a smile. 

“Thanks Dom.” Zack said as he followed Claudia towards the room. 

“Hey....uhh I mean hey Claudia?” Dom stammered.

“Yeah?” She said as she turned around to face him.He froze when her mako gaze locked onto his eyes.

“You’re going to win right?” He stammered.

Claudia smiled.“You bet!” She said confidently with a wink.

“I was thinking, maybe when this is over, you would like to grab coffee sometime?”He said, stumbling over his words a bit.

Claudia smiled.“You’re sweet.” She said.“But I’m seeing someone.” She added.

“Oh ok, that figures, beautiful woman like you.”He added.

“Awww, thank you Dom.”She replied with a warm smile.

Zack didn’t seem amused by the conversation.Claudia understood why and quickly dropped the subject as the two SOLDIERS entered the back room.

Zack Closed the door behind him as Claudia placed her sword against the wall and sat on the floor with her back against the wall.

“Take the bed.” Zack said as he placed his gunblade against the wall.

“I’m fine, thanks.” She said.

“You need to rest, we need you in top form.” Zack insisted.

“I’m a SOLDIER, I’ve slept in worse conditions.” Claudia said.

“I suppose...” he said as he sat down on the floor next to her with his back against the wall also.

“But I’m not going to take a comfortable bed while a lady sits on the floor.”He said.

“Hmph.” She puffed with a smile.“Fair enough.”

She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.“Hey Zack?”

“Yeah babe...” he said.“Ahhh I mean, sorry.” He stammered. “Old habit.”

“It’s ok.” Claudia smiled.“What are you going to do first when you return to your time?” She asked.

Zack sighed.“If the future is rewritten and all is well, I’m going to see my mother, and sensei....hopefully get to see you again.”

“How long we’re we together?” She asked.

“About a year.After Snow died, you became obsessed with fighting Zenos, we travelled together, planned a way to infiltrate his lair.It happened fast, there was this spark, this connection.I can’t explain it really.”

Claudia turned her head towards him and looked intently as he spoke.She knew exactly what he meant.Twice now she had frozen in his presence when he would get close, or touch her.The electric feeling coursing through her body followed by the thrill of shivers she felt. 

“I see.Did you, love me?”She asked.

“Yes.”

“And, I loved you?”She added.

“I think I was growing on you.” He said with a chuckle.

“It’s kinda funny, you know so much about me, and I’ve only just met you, but, I believe you.”She said softly.

“That means a lot, thank you.” He said.There was an awkward pause for a moment.

“Why does it feel weird now?” She said with a slight chuckle.

Zack laughed.“It’s only weird if we make it weird.” He said. 

Claudia smiled.“Then don’t be weird!” She teased as she pushed her shoulder into him as they sat side by side.

“You want weird? I’ll give you weird!” He teased back.

Claudia smiled as she waited for his response.

“When I close my eyes, I can still see you naked from memory!” He teased.

Claudia’s mouth opened wide, with the corners of her mouth curled into a smile.

“Oh my god! Your such a perv!” She said as she blushed.

“Watch this...” he said before closing his eyes.“Oh! There you are!” He said with a coy smile.

“Stop it!” She whined as she pushed her shoulder into him again playfully.

The two laughed for a moment before silence took the room again.

“In all seriousness, I want you to know that I understand that Snow is alive and if we succeed it stays that way.I don’t want to make waves there.But I can’t help how I feel, it’s a strange situation to be in.” He said before turning his head towards her. 

He smiled as he stared at her, fast asleep.

He stood up and grabbed the blanket from the bed and gently placed it over her as she sat there sleeping. 

He sat back down next to her and slouched on the floor so he was laying down and placed a pillow behind his head.He placed his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, glancing over at her face often.

“It’s going to be over soon.” He thought, “I will go back home and see normal for the first time in years.But, I can’t shake this feeling, like part of me doesn’t want everything normal, because that means, I lose her.” He thought.

He sighed as he closed his eyes.“The price to pay for freedom is steep.I really miss her.”

_______________________________

“So you had no arrangements made?” Snow asked.

“No, I had no idea.” Jessie said before taking a sip of coffee.

She cupped the mug in her hands and stared off, clearly distracted and uneasy about the whole thing.

“Why would she lie?” Cloud asked.

Jessie felt her heart pound as she thought of that night outside the bar, the dark haired man she saw her with outside.The mercenary she had been chasing, so close, and intimate like.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.“No, she’s not like that.” Jessie thought to herself.But she was going to keep it quiet until she could speak to Claudia privately and find out exactly what was going on.

“Doesn’t make much sense to me, but she’s a wild card, we all know that.” Snow said as he reclined in his desk chair.

“Reno is pissed, he doesn’t like being out of the loop.” Cloud said sternly.

Reno could be heard from his office in back, the door was closed and they could see his hands waving and fists slamming down as he raged on the phone.The occasional slamming of something and yelling, filling the room.

“Would she?Is she really?” Jessie thought.“Would she sneak off with that guy secretly?No.She’s not that kinda girl.” Jessie argued with herself in her thoughts.

“Jessie?” Cloud said. “You ok?” 

Jessie snapped back into the conversation suddenly.“Sorry, just worried.” She said.

“I’m sure she’s fine, just not sure why she lied.” Snow said.

Jessie hid her face behind her coffee mug.“Would she?”She thought to herself.

Tifa and Aerith stepped into the office. 

“Hey, we came as soon as we got your text.Any word from her?”Aerith asked.

“No, she’s not answering her phone.” Cloud said.

Tifa looked at Jessie’s distant look in her eyes.

“Jess hun, you ok?” Tifa asked.

Jessie gave a smile that was obviously fake, before nodding.

Tifa wasn’t convinced.She looked concerned at her friend before placing her hand on Jessie’s. 

“I’m sure she’s fine!But since we’re all here, the girls are gunna go out for some girl talk!” Aerith beamed as she raised her fist in the air.

Tifa smiled and clapped, “yes! We are so overdue!” 

Jessie smiled.“I think I’ll just wait here incase she shows up.” 

“Nonsense, I’m sure the boys will call you, plus it’s Claudia we are talking about!She is the strongest ass kicking chick in the world, there’s no need to worry!” Aerith beamed.

“Aerith’s right, Claudia is a big girl.We shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves.” Snow added.

“Girl timeeee!” Aerith beamed as she grabbed Jessie by the arm and began leading her out the door. 

“Aerith, wait!” She stammered.

“You just let me look after everything, this is gunna be fun!” She said with an excited squeak as the three girls left the office.

Snow and Cloud sat silently staring at each other.

“So, you wana talk about our feelings?” Snow teased with a smile. 

“Shut up.” Cloud said with a smirk as the two laughed.

______________________________

The waitress placed three drinks in front of the girls before giving a smile and moving on to the next customers.

“Day drinking! Wooohoo!” Aerith cheered before taking a sip.

Tifa held her hand against her cheek and smiled as she stared at Aerith.

“So that’s about it, in a nutshell.” Jessie said.

“You think she’s running around with this guy?” Tifa asked.

Jessie swirled her straw around in her drink.“The evidence certainly suggests it, but I don’t think she’s like that.” Jessie said.

“She is a drop dead gorgeous woman who gets attention from men daily!One guy showing her a little affection isn’t going to make her sleep around.” Aerith said confidently.

“True, but, what else could it be?” Jessie wondered.

Tifa began to chuckle.“I remember a few months ago, she came by the bar.She had a drink and a young guy with a few friends was eyeballing her.He came onto her with the cheesiest pickup lines ever! This coming from a bartender, I’ve heard them all!” Tifa said with a chuckle.

“Thing is, he wasn’t a bad looking guy, he was handsome, muscular, clean cut, but totally ruined his chances as soon as he spoke.” She continued.

Aerith burst out laughing, “ I remember this!” She chimed as she sipped her drink.

Jessie chuckled as she listened, hearing it for the first time.

“She didn’t say a word at first, then she stood up and reached for his belt grabbing it with her palm and sliding her four finger into his waistline and tugging him towards her.He started to huff and puff and wince.” Tifa said as she laughed harder.

“She leaned into his ear and hissed, settle down there quick draw, looks like your already done.” Tifa said as the three burst out laughing. 

Jessie placed her palm over her mouth with wide eyes laughing.“She did what?” Jessie said loudly from the surprise.

Tifa laughed hysterically as she waved her hand in front of her face.“Then his friends all started to hoop and holler when the guy covered his stained pants with his hands, he went from macho pig to embarrassed little boy!” Tifa sputtered as the three girls laughed.

“Oh my god, she’s so bad!” Jessie said as she laughed.

“She’s not that kind of girl, Jess.But she’s super hot and she knows it!” Aerith said as she continued laughing.

“Yeah, you’re probably right...” Jessie said before smiling at her long time friends.“Thanks girls, I feel better about, I’m sure whatever she is doing she is fine.” Jessie said with a bright smile.

“No doubt about it!” Tifa said as she held her glass up and the three clanked glass and yelled “cheers!”


	6. Deception

Claudia’s back slammed against the wall as she let out a loud exhale.Her mouth was open and her eyebrows raised. 

“Haaaa......haaaaa.....” she panted before Zack pressed against her and planted his lips on hers.

“Mmmfff” she moaned as their tongues danced.

Zack parted lips with her as he furiously worked her neck, kissing, licking and sucking from her jawline to her collarbone.She threw her head back in ecstasy.Her eyes rolled and her hand held the back of his head pressing him into her harder.

“Haaa, ohhh fuck....” she moaned as he worked her neck before cupping his powerful hand firmly on her breast over her tunic.

“We..... we..... can’t....” she puffed between moaning.

“Claudia..... I can’t help myself, I want you so bad!” Zack stammered before bringing his lips back to hers.She closed her eyes and returned the furious pace as she kissed him and held his face with her hands, pulling him into her.

“Mmmfff” she moaned before they again parted lips and Zack started down her neck to her chest between the zipper of her tunic.

“It’s.... not..... right....” she muttered before moaning in pleasure loudly.

Zack locked his lips on hers, which she welcomed, before parting briefly.

“Then tell me to stop, and I will stop.” Zack panted.

“Ahhh, ohhh god....” she stammered as he continued her neck while running his hands up and down her slender waist.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” He repeated between kissing.

“No....” she sputtered.

That was magic to Zack’s ears as he reached behind her and grabbed her ass, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He moved her towards the desk in the room and set her ass down on top of if as she reached back and pressed her palms on the desk behind her, arching her back and pressing her chest and stomach towards him.

“Oh my god...” she panted.

“Yeah?” He huffed.

“Yesss....” she panted heavily.

He grabbed the base of her tunic and pulled it up over her breasts, exposing her black bra and large breasts.With two firm handfuls he brought his mouth down and began sucking on the top of her breasts while firmly squeezing them.

“Haaaa...” she winced has she held tightly with a handful of his hair on the back of his head.

Her eyes rolled as she moaned louder and louder the more aggressive he became.Rocking her hips into him and pressing herself against his waistline.

With a quick snap of her bra straps he ripped her bra off and tossed it the to floor, immediately taking her nipple into his mouth.

Claudia whined in pleasure as he sucked her nipple, she twitched and squirmed from the anticipation.

“Wait.... wait....” she panted as she pushed him back slightly, just enough to reach down and pull his tunic over his head.She tossed the tunic to the floor as he tore hers off as well in a rage of passion.Her golden ponytail flopped down on her shoulder as her head popped out of the tunic, Zack aggressively tossed it across the room. 

Claudia’s bare upper body was truly a treat for the young SOLDIER.Perfect in every way, and only driving his desires further.

He pressed his muscular torso into her incredible body.Electricity shot through both of them as their skin touched and they resumed kissing vigorously.

Claudia quickened the pace of kissing as she reached down and began to undo his belt and pants frantically.She couldn’t help it anymore, she had to have him, she was like a woman possessed, unable to control the urge to have him buried deep inside of her.

With a swish of his hands, Zack dropped his pants and underwear to the floor and stepped out of them so that he was completely naked, ashe furiously attacked Claudia’s belt buckle and unbuttoned her pants.

She pressed her palms into the desk behind her, arching her back and pushing her hips forward, welcoming him to remove her pants and she hissed.

“Haaa.... haaa.... god yes....” she panted.

Zack unfastened her belt and unbuttoned her pants.He pulled her zipper down as he kissed, licked and sucked her underwear line after parting the material where her pants buttoned.

He reached his hands up to her waistline and and sunk his fingers into the waist.With a powerful tug he pulled her pants off and tossed them aside before burying his face between her thighs and sucking on her waxed slit. He drove his tongue inside of her, then ran it along her clit and sucking her clit.

“Ohhhh fuck!” Claudia screamed as she held two fists full of his hair and pressed his face between her legs.

Her moaning and screaming only motivated Zack as he went to work, desperately working every part of her to please and tease her, to hear her cry out in pleasure over and over.

Claudia grabbed his face and raised it to hers as she kissed him and ran her tongue inside his mouth.

She reach down and took hold of his member, she gasped as her eyes shot wide open while kissing at the ridiculous size of his enormous package.

She panicked for a bit, slightly intimidated and unsure of what it was going to do to her, making her even more wet and turned on than ever before.

He pressed his face into her, pushing her head back to the wall before wrapping his arms around her and grabbing two handfuls of Claudia’s incredible ass and sliding her to the edge of the table.

This was it, there was no going back now, she was ready, she knew it was wrong, but it felt so right, she craved it, she needed it, she couldn’t wait any longer as she moaned and groaned.

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his arm between them as he took hold of himself and tilted it towards her slit.

He gently rubbed the head up and down her wet slit numerous times to lube it up as they kissed furiously.

She could already feel his incredible size pressing against her.Her hands ran down his god like physiqueas she whined and moaned.

Then, with a short thrust forward he pushed the head of his large member inside of her.

She cried out in pleasure as he entered her.Her walls stretched and her body shivered.

“Ohhh fuck!” She yelled as she wrapped her arms around him and dug her fingernails into his back.

Slowly, Zack began to press his length into her as she screamed.

“Fuck....fuck....fuck.....!” She winced.

Zack slowly reached the base of his member as his hips pressed against her ass, completely buried inside of her. 

She twitched and moaned as he stretched her out, boring himself inside of her.

“Ugh!My god!” She yelled.

He began to slide out of her causing an electric shock to run through both of them.

“Are.... you.... ok?” He panted.

Claudia whined loudly.“Uhhh.... uh huh.” She panted.

“This.... is wrong....” she whined as he now remained with just the head inside of her.

“I’m a terrible person....” she said with a whimper.

“Claudia, no you’re not, you are a goddess, you feel incredible, I love it.” Zack panted.

She began to tear up as he slowly thrusted inside of her again until he was buried deep inside again.

“Ugh! No.... I’m not, I’m horrible, I’m fucking another man....” whimpered as she began to cry.

“Claudia..... if you want to stop, just say it... I want you so bad, but if you want to stop, say the word and it’s done” Zack panted as he pressed his forehead against hers.Her sweaty blond hair sticking to his face as as the both breathed heavily.

“I want... to sto....” she panted with hesitation before the feeling of his dick sliding back out of her drove her pleasure into hyperdrive.

“What?I’m sorry, say it again.” Zack said with concerned eyes trained on hers.

Her eyes clenched tight opened slowly as did her mouth as he again was only head deep in her.The thickness and length was almost too much, but she couldn’t resist, she was soaked and she was losing the battle with her conscience.

“I said....I want to....”she stammered as he slide deep inside of her again.

“She let out a scream of pleasure as he held his full length inside of her.

“Ugh.... fuck....”. She moaned.

“One more time!” He chuckledas he breathed heavily, her words broken up from the cries of pleasure.

“Fuck..... me..... harder.....”she panted with her arms around his neck and her determined eyes locked on his.

“Your sure?”He huffed as he slide out and all the way back in.

Claudia felt her body shiver as she felt his full length again bore into her.

“Fuck..... me..... harder.... ZACK!” She yelled.

Zack began kissing her furiously.Before driving his full length in over and overagain until his hips slapped hard against her ass with every stride.

“Mmmmff!” She erupted as he thrusted all the way in and out with a relentless pace.

Her head shot back as she screamed in pleasure as Zack began to drive it home.

“Haaa haaaa haaa, oh my fuck, Zack!” She yelled.

“Ugh!Ugh! Claudia! You’re so tight!Fuck Claudia!” He screamed.

Claudia’s senses began to erupt, hearing him scream her name like that.

“Oh my fuck, I’m.... im.... Zack, I’m gunna cum!” She yelled.

Zack slapped his hips against her ass faster and faster.“Ugh! Me too!” He yelled.

Claudia squeezed him tight as he man handled her on the desk. 

“Do it! Cum inside me!” She screamed.

Just then she peaked.Her body exploded into the single most intense orgasm she had ever experienced as she let loose and screamed in pleasure, just as Zack groaned out.

“Ohhhh fuck, Claudia!” He screamed as he exploded inside of her while relentlessly thrusting all the way inside.

The two screamed in ecstasy and Zack filled her insides with his hot sperm.

He grabbed her ass tight for the final pump and held himself deep into her.His semen began squeezing out of her between his member and her walls as he pressed into her tight.Both huffed and puffed, completely exhausted and both a sweaty mess.

Zack pressed his forehead against hers as he huffed.

“Claudia.... I love you.” He stammered.

Claudia brushed her wet hair from her face to the top of her head with her palm as she huffed.She could feel it oozing out of her before the realization of what she had done hit her like a giant stone on her chest.

She placed her two hands over her face and began to sob.

Zack stood confused with his dick still buried inside of her and his hands planted firmly on her ass.

“Claudia.... what’s wrong?”He stammered.

She cried louder with her palms pressed against her face.“Nooooo.....” she sobbed.

“Claudia... what is it, was it no good?” He asked.

“It was incredible.....” she said as she sobbed louder.

“I don’t understand, why are you crying?” He asked as he caressed her cheek with his hand while she sat on the desk still wrapped around him and crying.

“What have I done?” She sputtered as she began to cry harder.

Claudia gasped as her eyes shot open and she woke up on the floor of the room.She postured up realizing she had fallen asleep and cuddled into Zack on the floor.

She jumped up quickly to her feet and began patting herself down frantically, startling Zack awake as she did.

“What is it?” He said sternly.

She panted hard as she patted herself down.She was fully clothed as was Zack.She turned to the desk which still had various items placed on it, indicating she hadn’t been fucked on top of it.

“Oh god...” she stammered as she placed her hand on her forehead and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“You fell asleep so I put the blanket on you.... are you alright?” He asked.

“Thank fuck...” she huffed to herself.“What the hell was that dream?” She wondered as she sat down on the edge of the bed to collect herself. 

“Claudia.... what’s wrong?” Zack said nervously.

“Nothing.... I’m fine....” she stammered.She stormed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.She took deep breaths to try and get her wind back.

She stared into the mirror at herself, disgusted even though it was a dream.Even the thought of it make her feel sick with betrayal. 

She leaned against the sink and cupped her hands before splashing cold water on her face several times.

Her eyes widened as she ran for the toilet and began to vomit.

Her eyes watered as she ran her hand along her mouth and flushed the toilet.

“Ugh.... what am I doing?” She said as she gazed up at herself in the mirror.

____________________________


	7. Enter Zenos

Five

Zack slipped quietly around the old infrastructure and containers throughout the compound of the old underwater reactor maintenance facility. 

There were guards here and there armed with rifles, but nothing to the extent of the grunts and elites from the future.

Crouching next to a container, he peered around the edge waiting for a clearing.Claudia’s determined mako gaze on each and every one of the guards.

Normally, she would raise hell and start fighting her way in.This time she knew their best chance was to surprise Zenos and attack himwith the best odds.

“And....go.” Zack whispered as the two slipped behind guards and into the complex.Once inside Claudia stood upright in the long dimly lit hallway as she adjusted her ponytail and tunic. 

“Go time.” She said as she began down the hall.

“Listen Claudia, we need to be careful, Zenos isn’t to be taken lightly, he isn’t your average SOLDIER.” Zack reminded her as the two stormed the hallway.

“Neither am I.” She replied with a stern glare.

Tired of waiting and anxious to end this before Zack’s future became reality.She made her way through the complex. 

A guard came through a set of double doors on a patrol, only to have Claudia blind side him with a straight left, disarming him of his rifle before discarding the clip and bending the barrel with her hands and tossing it aside.

Zack followed Claudia’s path of destruction as one by one she dispatched the guards quietly, from the shadows.

Zack smiled as he watched the super SOLDIER clean house.She was the real deal, she was the answer.Finally, the horrifying future world would be corrected and peace restored, He thought to himself as he watched her land a right left combo to the face of a guard before driving him in the stomach with a hook and laying him out.

She grabbed the guard by the scruff and pulled him forward to her face as he hung toward the ground like dead weight.She snarled viciously as she leaned in. 

“Where is Zenos she said sternly.

The guard’s head bobbed as his eyes rolled and he lost consciousness.She dropped him to the floor and continued along her way with a determined gaze.

They entered the warehouse section, which was wide open with the exception of a few old parts and shelves.

As they proceeded to the centre of the room, the doors behind them slammed shut, startling them to spin around.Two guards stood by the door with a grin on as a magic barrier sealed off the door and perimeter of the room.

“Shit!A trap?” Zack growled as he drew his blade.

“Indeed!” A female voice called out before stepping into the light from one of the dark corners of the dimly lit warehouse.

Zack snarled as she stepped out.Full body armour and a combat helmet.It was her.

“You!” Zack growled.

“That’s right.” She said before placing her hands on her hips.

Claudia stood firm with a stone gaze.The woman’s voice echoed in her head, it was familiar but had a sinister addition to the tone.

Claudia stepped towards the female elite until she was a few paces from her before stopping and staring her down with a fierce mako gaze.

“Claudia Strife, the planet’s protector....” the elite said with snarl.

“Come to free the future, and protect it from happening?She mocked.

“You’ll see!Your going to regret everything you’ve done!My friends, my family, the people of this planet!We will avenge them all!” Zack screamed.

“We’ll see.” The elite replied.

Claudia continued the tense stare down.

“Yeah you will see, and you’ll be sorry!”Zack said as he took his ready stance.

“Not as sorry as you will be.” A familiar sinister voice called out before stepping out from the shadows.

The figure stepped into the centre of the room as the lights within the room all turned on.There were dozens of guards on the second floor balcony around the perimeter.They stared down at the two SOLDIERS coldly.The elite woman folded her arms in front of her chest giving an arrogant “Hmph!”

Then there was the figure, tall, well built, like Barret, heavy duty armour that clanged as he stepped forward dragging the tip of his massive augmented sword, that was glowing red with power, on the ground.

He removed his helmet to revealhis bald head and cold, dark, evil stare.

“Zenos...” Zack stammered.

Claudia grit her teeth as she locked eyes with him.

“Yes, I must thank you Zack, for bringing the girl to me and saving me the trouble of finding her, you have done well.” Zenos said with a devilish grin.

“What?No! We are here to stop you!” Zack stammered.

“So I’ve been told.”Zenos said as he held his hand out towards the elite woman.

Zack gasped, “no...”

“You see, my dear elite guard has informed me of the future, and you plan to ambush me here and stop the rise of Ishguard.Which only confirms one thing to me!” Zenos said coldly.

“I have already succeeded and Ishguard has been born, my plan has worked out and that I am destined to rule.”Zenos said as he paced in front of the two.

“Not yet.” Claudia scoffed.

“Ahhh yes, the super SOLDIER.... the planets protector, you couldn’t stop me in the future, as you will not stop me now!”Zenos said confidently.

Zack snarled and tightened his grip on his sword.“Your wrong! Together we end this here!You’re not as strong as the future Zenos yet and we won’t let you achieve that power.” 

“Again.... thank you to my faithful elite...” he said before turning his gauntlet and revealing the soul of the paladin glowing in its slot.

“No... no, no, no, this can’t be.” Zack stammered.

“Of course it can!My elite have brought to me the soul of the paladin from your time, and with it, I will crush you both and destroy this world.Then Ishguard will rise, we will deplete this world of its mako, harvest its extraordinary power, and lead us into a new era, super powered beings, unmatched and unrivalled in all the cosmos.With me as the ruler.”Zeno said sternly.

“Hmph, you won’t have it, the spiritbond doesn’t happen overnight Zenos!” Zack yelled.

“My dear boy, my future self and me are the same being.His spiritbond is mine, the soul of the paladin I possess has long been spiritbonded to me.You thought you planned ahead and figured it out, but I guess, the other me was a step ahead of you in sending me this gift.”Zenos said.

Zack had a look of defeat on his face.“No, it’s over, we can’t win.” Zack stammered.

“This surprises you, boy?” Zenos said.“If you would, could you repeat that, for my guest of honor to hear more clearly.” Zenos said as the guards parted behind him to reveal a beautiful blonde woman.

“Mom!” Zack yelled.

Minfillia stood silent, her eyes locked on Zacks and a worried face.

“Yes of course, Minfillia is the key to everything, time travel, with my soul of the paladin, I have become a god!” Zenos said as he spread his arms out to the sides.

“Enough talk!” Claudia interrupted.

Zeno drew his attention to the SOLDIER, and her fierce gaze.

“I’ve heard enough, don’t you ever look passed me, you will regret it!” She barked.

“Claudia Strife, our battle will be legendary, talked about for years to come, two worlds clashing in glorious battle for the throne of the greatest!” Zenos said.

“Wrong, I fight for the people, not some title, and after this, you’ll be remembered only as just another ass I’ve kicked!” She said sternly.

“I’m right here with you Claudia!” Zack yelled as he stood by her side.“I won’t relive this, I won’t watch you die!”

“Yes you will Zack.” Zenos laughed, before the elite blasted Zack with a blue charged energy blast from her gun.

The blast hit Zack and seemingly electrocuted him as blue chains of electric like current sizzled around him and flowed through him.

He screamed in pain until collapsing to his knees, the current surprising his strength and continuously intensifying when he would try to move.The soul crystal in his bracer began to dim as his energy depleted below what’s required to use it.

“Ugh, you!If you had any shred of a soul left in your body.... Ugh, you would let me help her!” Zack yelled.

The elite didn’t flinch, the glowing spider like mech on her chest burning bright red.

“Your words don’t reach her, she is loyal to me!” Zenos said. 

Minfillia watched as her son was electrocuted and debuffed down to near nothing as the energy suppressed his power.

“Zenos, please...” Minfillia begged. 

“I’ve heard enough!” Claudia said as she took her ready stance.“You will regret looking passed me!”

“Claudia dear, run!”Minfillia pleaded.“He is a monster!”

“Hmph, so am I!” She smirked before the ground around began to shake, the room of people watched as Claudia began to release her energy.Her eyes flashed to a bright mako green as she grit her teeth the the tremors intensified.

Zack was completely depleted as the current wore off, the elite stood next to him with her weapon ready to strike if he moved, guards kept theirs trained on Minfillia as added insurance for Zack to not interfere.

Claudia let out a loud roar as he aura erupted, beams of light shot out from all angles as she peaked her incredible power.

The dust settle and she stood firm, stone gaze, a gentle rippling yellow aura of energy surrounding her.

“Most impressive.” Zeno said as he clapped.“However....”

Zenos channeled his dark energy and erupted into a dark aura that exploded into a man enormous dark aura as he release his power.He grunted and groaned as he began to transform.

Claudia didn’t flinch, her eyes locked on the enemy.

Just as Zenos seemed to hit his ceiling the soul of the paladin began to glow.Suddenly his power began to skyrocket, multiplying more and more as the aura grew and he roared loud.

Claudia’s eyes shot wide open, this wasn’t real, it couldn’t be.... Zenos power was dark, cold, empty... and terrifying.

The dust again settled and Zenos stood before her, like nothing even comparable to anything she had ever seen before, she felt the reality of the situation sinking in, but would not give up.

“Behold, power!” Zenos said as Claudia stood in awe.

Zack winced from the ground, “it’s happening again.Please, you know this is wrong, find it in your heart to see it, you’re not one of them, please!” Zack begged as the elite woman stared at him without flinching.

Zack stood up slowly. 

“Down!” The elite ordered.

“Your not going to hurt my mother... she’s too important, and there’s no way I am going to sit back and watch this happen!” Zack yelled as he began to flash a white aura.

Claudia observed Zack draw up his real power through the waves of yellow aura surrounding her, a stone face as she waited.

Zack held his gauntlet out, pushing his energy out and reacting with the soul crystal in his gauntlet.

“Weak...” the elite female scoffed as Zack ignored her, he finally stood firm, ready, fierce gaze in his eyes.

Claudia burst into a dash toward Zenos, swinging a haymaker that slammed into Zenos massive palm like he was simply catching a baseball.

She glared up at him through her yellow aura as he smiled.

Zack and the elite engaged each other, their swords clanged and sparks flew from the blades colliding.

Zenos and Claudia collided over and over.Loud crashing sounds erupted in the air around them like cracks of thunder.

Faster than anyone could follow, the two incredible powers clashed fists together.

Zack hit the ground hard, still weakened from the blast he had taken.

The elite stood over him with her sword pointed at his face.“Today is the day I finally exterminate you!”She growled.

Claudia fell straight down toward the ground as Zenos dove straight down with his fist glowing from incredible power. 

She slammed into the ground with a massive thud as she gasped for air with her eyes widened.In a split second she was able to roll out of the way as Zenos drove his fist into the ground smashing a crater into it.

Claudia stood hunched over gasping for air before Zenos slammed into her with his shoulder and scooped her legs up as he dashed with amazing speed.

He let out a loud roar as he charged her through the wall of the complex, slamming her into the ground.

“Claudia! Hold on I’m coming!” Zack screamed.

“Think again!” The elite said as she swung her sword down.Zack rolled out of the way and flipped off his hands to his feet. 

He growled as he eyeballed the elite and then looked towards the massive hole in the wall from Zenos attack plowing her through the wall.

He could hear her screaming and wincing in pain from outside, each scream cut through Zack like glass.He could feel it all slipping away again, their chance was slipping.

With a loud roar Zack blasted into a white aura again.

“This again?” She scoffed.

Zack smiled.“Not exactly...” 

“Soul of the SOLDIER!” He shouted before his power at least tripled.

The elite took a stagger step back as she felt his power increase.

“How....” she stammered. “He’s doubled it, no triple...it’s still rising!” She said with a panic.

“Times ten!” Zack screamed before charging forward at the elite and slamming her with a haymaker that sent her crashing through the wall and skidding to a stop outside.

“Claudia....” Zack said with a huff.

No sooner than he could utter her name, she crashed through the roof of the warehouse and slammed into the ground below.Battered, Beaton, bloody.

Zeno landed standing over her with one leg on each side as he began raining punches down on her.The familiar crashing thunder sound filled the air along with Claudia’s screams of pain.

Zenos stood still as he stared down at her.

“Now do you understand?You cannot defeat me.” Zenos growled.

Claudia winced as she held her arm across her ribs and coughed.

“Ugh, my ribs feel broken... I can’t get a decent breath...” she thought to herself.

Zack dashed in from the side and slammed Zenos with a haymaker sending him through the wall to the outside.

“Claudia!Claudia, talk to me, are you ok?”Zack said as he helped her to her feet.

“I’ve been better...” she stammered as she took his hand and stood up slow.

“Claudia, I know how strong you are, but I think at this point you better let me take over for a bit, take a breather and I’ll keep him busy.” Zack said.

“Ugh! Be careful.” She stammered.

Zenos charged in and wrapped his massive fist around Zack’s face and pushed him through the wall before slamming him on the ground and pressing his hand into Zacks face, squeezing him into the ground.

Zack held his two hands on Zenos wrist as his legs kicked and thrashed.

“Death is too good for you boy!I’m just going to hurt you, and keep you alive so that you can again observe the fall of your friends, family, your people and the rise of Ishguard all over again!” Zenos growled.

Zack tried to yell but it was muffled by Zenos’ large hand pressing against his face.

“Then... once you are completely broken, I will mount your head on my wall next to the girl’s!”He added in the most terrifying tone he’d ever heard.

Claudia dashed in and landed a kick to Zenos back sending him crashing face down and skidding to a stop.

“Zack, get up!” She yelled as she winced.

Zack jumped to his feet as the guards from inside all began to line up side by side outside now, Minfillia with them.

Claudia stared at them as she panted for air.

The all began clapping together and chanting. 

Zenos stood tall, completely unharmed.

“Attack him together!” Zack yelled before the elite shoulder tackled him back through the building, finishing off the buildings stability causing it to crumble and collapse burying Zack.

The elite dusted herself off before joining the guards in observing the battle between Zenos and Claudia.

“Your fight is over child.”Zenos snarled.

“No, never!” She yelled as she dashed back in.

She threw wild punches that Zenos bobbed and weaved to avoid with ease.She screamed as she threw everything she had into the combinations, completely unable to land a shot.

Zenos hit her with a knee in the stomach that folded her in half.

She let out a loud burst of groan as every bit of air in her body was forced out.

He struck her with an elbow in the back of the head that slammed her face first into the ground.

“Ugh!” She groaned.

The crowd of guards all cheered and chanted with each heavy blow Zenos landed.

Claudia laid face down on the ground before Zenos wrapped his massive hand around her ankle and hung her up in the air upside down with one hand.

He slammed her with vicious punches as she screamed from thetorture before she began to fade.Her sight started to fade to black.The voice of the guards cheering became distorted as she faded deeper.

Zenos swung her by the ankles and slammed her back first into the ground in front of him. 

Her eyes shot open wide as she landed, her head and back bounced off the ground. 

Zenos had her by the hair on the top of herhead, her exhausted lifeless body dangling, holding her eye level with him as he feet hovered off the ground.The fusion sword in her left hand hanging at her side.

“You!” He hissed “are done.” 

Claudia slowly lifted her head and spit in defiance.“Never...” she whispered as she used the last bit of strength she had to swing the sword slowly down at him.

Zenos caught the blade in his hand as he squeezed and twisted it until it snapped in two, mere inches from the handle.He threw the blade to the ground with a thud, Claudia hung defeated with her fingers still wrapped around the handle of the broken sword.

Zenos slammed her to the ground on her back beneath him before standing his massive foot on her stomach and raising his two hands in the air in victory as the guards all cheered.

“Glory to Ishguard !” Zenos yelled.

When the cheering stopped Zenos raised his hand to signal a guard with a camera.

The guard began to record, showing Zenos and the ocean behind him.

“President Reno of Shinra inc.my name is Zenos, I request and audience with you immediately.I will be taking over this mako rich planet, beginning with Midgar.I expect this worlds full surrender immediately, those who defy me, will die.” Zenos said as he paused and looked around.

“Should you attempt to fight, I will destroy you, anyone who surrenders will be put to work in the construction of Ishguard.

“Do not test my power.” He said as he reached to the ground and grabbed Claudia around the throat and hoisted her lifeless body into the air in camera shot.

“Behold, your planets protector, Claudia Strife.” He said with a cold stare.“Anyone who opposes me will suffer the same fate.” He said before throwing her body through the air towards the ocean.Without turning around he held his hand out and blasted an energy projectile that exploded on contact with her just as she splashed into the ocean.

The dust settled as the camera panned the crashing waves below.Claudia was gone.

“With your beloved protector out of the way, know that I cannot be stopped.You have twenty four hours to respond, Mr.president.” Zenos said before the guard cut the video.

“Jam every television station with that video feed.”Zenos ordered.“Come Minfillia!” Zenos said as the elite escorted her at gun point.

“To Ishguard!”He yelled.

____________________________

The rumble began to move slowly as Zack slowly started to free himself from the collapsed building.He emerged from the rubble as the night sky rain down poured on him heavily.

“Ugh, Claudia?Claudia, where are you?” He groaned as he stumbled to his feet.

He took one look around at the aftermath of the battle, everyone was gone.

“Not again.... this can’t be real.” He stammered.

He crouched and picked up the broken fusion sword handle as his eyes teared up. 

“Claudia, you were everything to me, and I’ve lost you again....” he grunted.

“No.... no please no!” He stammered as he staggered over to the battlefield.He observed the spot Claudia had made her final stand before collapsing to his knees and screaming. 


End file.
